Wir sind hier, um zu lachen
by DunklerGeist
Summary: Nous sommes ici pour rigoler. Et si un certain batteur fomentait un plan machiavélique qui finissait par se retourner contre lui et l'envoyer lui & les garçons de l'Enfer au Paradis ?


**Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeesh ! **

**Oyé, oyé, petits gens mignons ou pas, j'ai l'honneur ici-bas de vous introduire un OS, que, je l'espère, vous saurait apprécier comme il se doit. Datant de ... j'me-souviens-même-plus-tellement-ça-fait-longtemps-qu'il-est-commencé, cet OS que j'ai longtemps - et aujourd'hui encore - appelé OS safari, se dévoile enfin à vos yeux ! Il a pour but ultime de vous faire tordre de rire ( et plus accessoirement, découvrir l'un des pays qui me fait rêver, merci Sieur Wilbur Smith *O* ) ! **  
**Vous constaterez qu'à certains moments, des liens vous ont été mis entre parenthèses afin d'illustrer quelques uns de mes propos, servez-vous en, c'est paaaas fait pour les chiens ! **  
**J'espère que cet OS vous plaira, je l'ai beaucoup travaillé, travaillé, et retravaillé. Il fait 30 pages word. Au vu de certains passages, j'aurais peut-être même pu en faire une fic, mais j'ai préféré le laisser sous forme de One Shot, pour le moment, j'me sens pas d'faire une nouvelle fic, surtout une sur fond comique. **  
**Pour tous les déprimés d'la vie comme moi, les pessimistes et les masochistes, ne vous en faites pas, d'autres OS arrivent, et aucun n'est comique ( ni noir au point d'vous pousser à vous j'ter d'un pont, don't worry ). Toutefois, je ne vous en dévoilerai pas plus, je vous laisse profiter de celui-ci ! **

**Bonne lecture & viel Spaß, Guys !**

* * *

**« Wir sind hier, um zu lachen »**

Bouche bée, Jan ne pouvait détacher son regard de l'écran abominable qui suçait jusqu'à la moindre part la plus infime de son attention et lui insufflait le dégoût et l'horreur le plus profond. Il crut mourir. Une fois, deux fois, même trois fois de suite en seulement – un coup d'œil ultra rapide à sa montre – trente sept secondes. C'était une torture.

Devant ses yeux écarquillés de terreur se déroulait le spectacle le plus écœurant qu'il eut jamais eu l'occasion de voir, et le plus traumatisant. Même David se lavant les cheveux, Linke mangeant un hamburger, ou encore Brenda découvrant qu'Angelo, l'homme de sa vie, était le frère du père de l'oncle de sa grand mère faisait moins peur que… que… Non, définitivement, il ne pouvait pas le dire. C'était trop lui demander. L'effort était beaucoup trop éreintant pour son pauvre cœur et les mots trop cruels pour ses pauvres petite âme et conscience fragiles. Mettre des mots sur cette… chose, lui aurait valu un arrêt cardiaque et un aller direct pour la bouche de l'enfer – ou plus justement le gouffre que représentait la cuvette des toilettes surplombé par un jan chevrotant et transpirant de malaise en train de rendre son dégoût pour la vie.

Il aurait voulu fermer les yeux, ou se les arracher pour les ébouillanter et les enterrer ensuite sous terre afin qu'il ne vit plus rien et que ses pupilles soient picoré par des vers de terre qui lui garantiraient un aveuglement clair et net, mais il en était capable. Attendez, une minute. S'arracher les yeux et les ébouillanter avant de les enterrer pour que bla bla et bla – son cerveau avait déjà oublié la moitié du chemin calomnieux que devrait emprunter ses yeux pour la survie de sa chasteté - ? Non, jamais de la vie ! C'était une telle image qui lui donnait – une fois de plus - envie de vomir depuis maintenant – nouveau coup d'œil encore plus ultra rapide que le précédent vers sa montre – sept minutes treize. Puis, sans yeux, comment pouvoir se ravir les sens de la vision érotiquement sensuelle d'une femme sortant d'une piscine, dégoulinante d'eau, les cheveux nonchalamment rejetés en arrière, de nombreuses et petites gouttes se faufilant entre ses seins, le galbe parfait de ses fesses mis en avant par l'étroitesse de son maillot collé par l'eau, le…

Mais comment pouvait-il penser à une femme alors que devant lui se tenait le spectacle le plus infâme qui lui fut donné de voir ? Après cela, il ne pourra plus jamais manger de sa vie, ou boire, voire même se promener dans la rue sans sursauter et manquer de rendre le contenu entier et non censuré de son estomac – idée émise par son éminemment génial cerveau pour la troisième fois consécutive en moins de … huit minutes quinze ce qui était tout de même inquiétant.

_Hey Jan, ça gaze mon pote ?

_ !

_Heeeey … Mais nous pète pas une durite ! s'exclama Timo en écarquillant les yeux face au bond que venait de faire le DJ. Qu'est ce qui t'arrives ? T'as pas pris tes comprimés ou quoi ? ricana le MC en observant Jan se balancer au lustre au dessus de la télévision tel un orang-outan en vacances en Laponie. Allez, bouge ton gros cul d'babouin, fais-moi une p'tite place que j'mate… Oh mein Gott, mais c'est quoi qu'tu regardes ?

_La mort… murmura Jan d'une toute petite voix inintelligible rendue aigue par la peur et l'écœurement.

Et en disant cela, le DJ n'était pas si loin de la vérité puisqu'en effet, alors qu'il zappait tranquillement, affalé sur le canapé du salon, il était tombé sur un reportage quelque peu particulier. Intitulé à juste titre « Cannibalisme, le retour d'une tradition ancestrale », il traitait bel et bien de cette pratique millénaire anthropophagique. L'émission expliquait en terme très précis et avec force détail le procédé du cannibalisme, le premier emploi de ce mot, la naissance désignée qui eut apparemment lieu en Amérique du Sud, les conséquences mondiales, ainsi que les dernières représentations données qui se produisirent en Afrique, dans des tribus reculées et non civilisées.

Mais ce n'était pas tout. L'émission représentait aussi des exemples affolant de réalisme qui scotchait le DJ d'une façon inexorable. Voir un homme – un être humain fait de chair et de sang, avec des jambes, des bras, mais pire encore, un cerveau et une âme et conscience – dévorer un autre homme tel que lui – ou plus monstrueux encore, tel que Jan ! – avec autant de passion et d'engouement le laissait sur le cul, lui retournant l'estomac et l'imagination. Plus jamais il ne regarda l'un de ses congénères de la même façon, c'était sûr et certain. Le cerveau en ébullition, le DJ s'imaginait déjà mis à nu et éventré pour se faire dépecer vivant et avaler tout cru sans aucun scrupule par son facteur. Maman ! Il était trop jeune pour mourir !

C'aurait donc était un euphémisme que d'annoncer que Jan était choqué. Le cannibalisme, encore et toujours de rigueur ? Mais impossible ! Ils ne vivaient plus dans un monde de rustre, tout ceci ne pouvait pas exister, et encore moins au coin de sa rue. Et heureusement pour lui, le reportage allait dans cette direction, mettant Jan en confiance au moins sur ce léger point. Même si, dorénavant, il ne sera plus jamais calme… Et s'il tombait sur un africain aux dents pointues ? Et s'il se faisait kidnapper par une bande de cannibales ? Et si – mon Dieu ! Pire ! – les africains contaminaient le reste du monde et transmettaient la maladie du cannibalisme à son voisin du dessous qui le détestait parce qu'il marchait toujours avec ses chaussures à deux heures du matin, faisant ainsi un boucan d'enfer ? Mamamia, mais il était décidément trop jeune pour mourir ! Et son testament ? Il ne l'avait même pas écrit ! Et il n'avait jamais dit à ses amis à quel point il les kiffait, et il…

_Beh allez mon vieux, l'interrompit Timo, le sortant ainsi de ses pensées morbides, si ça peut t'rassurer, sache qu'on risque pas d'te bouffer avec les mecs ! déclara-t-il en lui mettant une grande claque dans le dos.

_Vrai ? bégaya le cadet du groupe.

_Ouais mon pote ! T'as trop d'gras, ajouta-t-il angéliquement.

_Sale bâtard ! se récria Jan en boudant.

[ … ]

_Bonjour monsieur !

Surpris, Juri sursauta et faillit tomber à la renverse lorsqu'il se retrouva à deux millimètres d'une femme surexcitée à la limite de l'hystérie totale. D'âge moyen, les cheveux relevés en un chignon bâclé, la caféine avait plutôt bien fait son effet vu son état débraillé et ses pupilles légèrement dilatées. Ne restait plus que la bave dégoulinant sans vergognes sur son menton pour parfaire ce tableau caricatural idyllique. Et bien dis donc, pensa-t-il. Il ne pouvait même plus se balader tranquillement sans se faire agresser. Tel était le prix de la célébrité, bien que parfois il s'en passât, surtout face à de telles chos-… personnes. Ne manquerait plus qu'elle lui demande un autographe ou il ne savait quoi d'autre ! Fallait pas rêver, il n'avait pas que ça à perdre, « le temps, c'est d'l'argent ! ».

Légèrement apeuré face à une si soudaine apparition, Juri voulut reculer de quelques pas mais la femme ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion et empiéta un peu plus sur son espace vital. Manquant d'air et de place pour se mouvoir selon son bon vouloir, il manqua de suffoquer, le tout sous le regard je m'en foutiste de la femme qui débitait des paroles plus vite que son ombre, forçant l'admiration du blond qui se demanda comment elle faisait pour respirer entre chaque phrase. Se doutant qu'elle devait avoir un appareil respiratoire genre des branchies hyper adaptées à son débit, il voulut alors savoir comment l'arrêter. Malheureusement pour lui, l'optique de lui enlever les piles ne marchant pas, il prit son mal en patience, et attendit –im–patiemment qu'elle daigne finir. « Le temps, c'est d'l'argent, nom de Diou ! »

Captant seulement quelques mots par ci par là, il préférait plutôt laisser son imagination vagabonder. Et face à une telle personne, il n'eut pas à aller très loin. Des « et si » trainaient indubitablement dans sa tête en une litanie incessante. Et si c'était une extraterrestre ? Et si elle voulait l'assassiner à coup de mots ? Et si elle voulait lui voler tout l'air afin de l'étouffer – sans le toucher ? Et si elle souhaitait plutôt distraire son attention afin de l'enlever – c'était une possibilité à envisager vu sa notoriété dans le monde des… nouilles - ? Ou bien ! Et si elle n'avait pour seul but que de celui de l'assommer à coup de mot afin de lui lobotomiser le cervelet ?

Brusquement, Juri tressaillit et se réveilla de son imagination macabre. Il se rendit alors compte qu'elle avait réussi par un quelconque moyen malfaisant à le faire entrer dans la boutique devant laquelle elle l'avait attaqué, et de l'asseoir sur un siège – il fallait le dire – assez confortable. Faisant alors un effort sur lui-même, il connecta son cerveau à ses oreilles afin d'éviter tout autre blanc dans sa mémoire et comprendre ce qui allait lui arriver – il préférait être présent mentalement quand elle décidera de l'assassiner. Quoique … -, et écouta attentivement ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui dire depuis cinq bonnes minutes désormais.

_Mais si un tel forfait ne vous plait pas, nous pouvons toujours vous offrir le dernier à la mode qui a déjà séduit bon nombres de nos clients. En effet ce dernier vous permet une immersion complète dans un monde totalement différent de celui auquel vous êtes habitués. Vous avez ainsi le loisir de vous détacher de votre vie ennuyante et ordinaire afin de vous laisser entrainer dans une aventure abracadabrante ! [ … ] Mais si vous recherchez un peu plus de calme, de solitude, ou même de romantisme, mon jeune ami, nous avons aussi tout ce qu'il vous faut ! Séjour aux Caraïbes, à vous baigner dans des mers turquoises accompagné des dauphins lune de miel en Antarctique, dans un igloo construit rien que pour vous par les mains expertes des Esquimaux, avec chiens de traineaux pour vous mener sur toute la largeur de la banquise [ … ] Mais nous avons aussi des destinations à visiter avec vos amis ! Pourquoi ne pas vous rendre à Ibiza et découvrir l'île la plus extra du monde ? Sexe, drogue et rock'n'roll, jamais vous n'aurez l'occasion de mettre ce proverbe en pratique dans votre vie ailleurs qu'à Ibiza ! Rencontres avec David Guetta ou Bob Sinclar, les DJ ne manquent pas et chauffent vos soirées comme personne ! Ou bien peut-être préférez-vous…

Mais Juri venait enfin de décrocher totalement après que son attention soit venue et repartie telle une vague lente. Ainsi il se trouvait dans une agence de voyage. Intéressant… pensa-t-il. Et une idée se mit alors à germer dans son esprit. Et si… Oui, décidément, c'était vraiment très intéressant. Et finalement, il ne trouvait plus cette femme aussi repoussante et irritante qu'elle lui était apparue. Elle ressemblait plutôt à un ange inopiné du destin qui allait lui permettre d'assouvir l'un de ses plus grands desseins…

[ … ]

Concentré sur le documentaire plus qu'intéressant qu'il avait sous les yeux, Jan était content que cette fois-ci ses amis soient auprès de lui et que le reportage soit mille fois moins violent. Il avait vu assez de sang et d'horreur pour le restant de sa vie. Et cette fois-ci, si ses yeux étaient rivés sur l'émission, ce n'était pas de façon malsaine, c'était juste qu'un grand attrait le poussait à y fixer son attention. Bien qu'un attrait plus que prépondérant l'avait aussi poussé à regarder « Cannibalisme, le retour d'une tradition ancestrale »… Mais ceci était une autre histoire, qu'il souhaitait d'ailleurs ardemment oublié – des cauchemars récurrents l'assaillaient chaque nuit depuis ce jour fatidique et Timo en avait marre de le voir se ramener à deux heures du matin, les larmes aux yeux, serrant son doudou dort contre lui, et demandant d'une toute petite voix enfantine que sa grand-mère aurait trouvé plus que charmante s'il « pouvait dormir avec lui ». Une fois passait déjà de façon ric-rac, mais deux, voire même trois, ça, non ! Le MC n'était pas une nourrice, n'était un ours en peluche contre lequel on se serrait quand on avait peur – seules les femmes, belles, de préférence, se serraient avec langueur contre lui.

Entièrement focalisés donc sur la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, Jan risqua un coup d'œil sur le côté pour vérifier que ses amis ne l'avaient pas lâchement abandonné dans un acte tout ce qu'il y avait de sadique, car depuis ce fameux reportage, Jan craignait de se retrouver seul, là où il serait le plus vulnérable pour une attaque de cannibale assassin. Mais heureusement pour lui, David, Frank, Linke et Timo étaient sagement posés sur le canapé et les fauteuils du salon. Et ils ne bougèrent même pas d'un pouce lorsque Juri déboula dans le salon, trop subjugués par l'émission quelconque qui passait en cet instant - car il fallait bien l'avouer, rien n'était aussi prenant en comparaison de l'effroyable documentaire sur lequel il avait eu l'infortune de tomber. Echangeant quelques impressions emplies de respect et d'admiration à mi-voix, les quatre membres de Panik – plus Jan, qui avouait tout de même que c'était à regarder - ne pouvaient décrocher leurs regards de la scène sauvagement belle qui se produisait devant eux, tel un ballet féérique.

_Les mecs, j'ai une surprise pour vous ! s'exclama Juri en souriant fièrement et en se postant sous leurs yeux en toute impunité.

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! J'vois plus rieeeeeeeeeeen ! hurla le cadet.

_Putain Juri, pousse ton gros cul, merde ! vociféra Timo.

_Dégage, boulet ! ajouta Frank. Tu vois pas qu'on r'garde quelque chose !

_Nan mais les mecs… La télé, elle est de l'autre côté… leur fit remarquer le batteur en fronçant les sourcils.

_Et alors ! On regarde un remake des dents d'la mer, expliqua David. Oh putain ! Regardez l'attaque du requin écarlate à trois cornes !

Lentement, Juri se retourna et ce qu'il vit le blasa au plus haut point. Trois poissons tournaient en rond dans un aquarium, plus peuplé de vestiges que d'affreux prédateurs. Voici donc ce qui les fascinait tant… Et ce qui le blasa à un point inexplicable. Ses amis avaient bel et bien besoin de vacances, leurs cerveaux commençaient à secréter des choses vraiment pas bonnes pour le peu de neurones qu'ils avaient réussi à accumuler depuis la naissance, mais surtout à préserver depuis une vingtaine d'année désormais, mais encore heureux pour eux qu'il était là. Lui, Juri Schewe, sauveur de toute une humanité qui l'idolâtra jusqu'à la fin des temps – oui, oui, sauveur de l'humanité, car sans Panik, des milliers de jeunes filles pré-pubères se suicideraient par désespoir pour ne pas avoir eu la chance ni l'occasion de les approcher, de les toucher, de leur parler, et bla bla bla. Que c'était dur d'être une star… -, et ce, même quand ces temps immémoriaux auront laissé place à une ère d'extraterrestre gouvernant le monde ! Vraiment, que feraient-ils sinon sans lui et ses idées machiav-… génialissimes ? Il soupira fortement en réprimant une forte envie sadique de rire, et leva les yeux au ciel. Il était é-nor-me.

_C'est un aquarium, les informa-t-il en insistant bien sur le dernier mot.

_Mais chut, on entend pas ! protesta Frank en se moquant royalement de ce que le batteur pouvait bien dire.

Blop, blop. Tel était le seul bruit discernable. Certains avaient Les Feux de l'Amour, d'autres, Le Destin de Lisa, les Panik, eux, avaient leur aquarium. « Chacun ses kiffs. » Juri soupira une fois de plus, fronçant les sourcils un peu plus, et se replaça entre l'aquarium, source d'admiration, et ses amis, admirateurs éberlués, s'attirant ainsi la foudre de ces derniers. Une incroyable transformation se procéda alors sous ses yeux espiègles. De gentils petits jeunes hommes sagement installés devant leur nouvelle « télé » avec un paquet de chips et une bière dans chaque main de chaque protagoniste, les garçons se métamorphosèrent en terribles démons vêtus de haillons, causés par la sortie inopinée de leurs muscles exhaustifs, chauves, les yeux fous aux veines explosées, de la bave acide dégoulinant de leurs mentons pointus, laissant entrapercevoir des crocs d'une taille incroyable. Sauf que le batteur avait l'habitude, du coup, l'illusion ne prit pas, et il ne tressaillit même pas. Tout comme il était supposé être accoutumé à leurs élucubrations... Censé, ce mot clignota dans son esprit avec sadisme, lui prouvant ainsi que ce n'était toujours pas le cas.

_Vous m'écoutez ? J'ai une surprise j'vous dis ! ajouta-t-il sans daigner attendre de réponses.

_Putain c'qu'il pète les couilles, maugréa Frank en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

_Bon ma p'tite Jurininette, tu vas nous saouler longtemps avec tes p'tits secrets de meuf ? demanda Linke.

_Comment ? J'ai cru mal-ouïr.

_Quelle est donc ta formidable surprise ? T'as joué à un jeu et t'as gagné ? Attends, laisse-moi deviner, tu te faisais tellement chier aux chiottes que t'as rempli le bulletin de participation du magazine Faites vous belle.

_Et dans ton iiiiiiiinqualifiable chance, t'as touché l'gros lot, enchaina Timo. Accouche donc, qu'as-tu donc pécho ? Un an d'épilation chez Saoul Pierre ? Une rencontre avec George Clooney ? On non, mieux ! Un an de shopping ! Aaaaaaaah ! C'est trop bieeeeeeen ! s'écria-t-il hystériquement en imitant une femme.

_Sale bouseux. J'vous demanderai de pas transmettre vos fantasmes de transsexuel sur moi, merci bien.

_Mouuuuuhahah ! Comment qu'il vous a niquéééééé ! rigola Jan.

_Merci, Jan, de reconnaître ma suprématie.

_Euh, ouais, vite fait, hein, faut pas pousser mémé dans les orties non plus.

_Craméééééé, ricanèrent Linke et Timo à leur tour.

_Très bien. Soit. Certes. Juste comme ça, je tiens à vous signaler – en toute gentillesse et souci de vérité – que ce n'est pas moi qui cache des bas et des sous-vêtements féminins dans mon placard.

Un ange passa. Juri riva son regard sur le bassiste qui était subitement devenu rouge de honte alors que les autres se demandaient ce que pouvaient bien signifier les paroles du batteur qui leur paraissaient pour le moment énigmatiques. Mais en remarquant l'échange qui se produisait entre les deux musiciens, le même sourire mesquin s'accrocha à leurs lèvres et ils s'installèrent encore plus confortablement afin d'assister à la joute qui s'annonçait. Ca risquait d'être une partie de plaisir.

_Qu'est ce que tu sous-entends ?... gronda la voix sourde du bassiste.

_Que t'as vraiment des kiffes trèèèèès bizarre, mon pauvre.

_Mais n'importe quoi ! C'est pas à moi !

_Bien évidemment, ça coule de source.

_C'est à mon ex ! Elle les a oublié là !

_Mais bien sûr, j'te dis.

_Mais putain, mais c'est la vérité !

_Certes, répliqua Juri avec un petit sourire suffisant.

_Nan mais remballe moi cet air de merdeux ! Pis d'où ch'uis une meuf ? s'emporta Linke, vexé et colérique.

_D'ici, répondit Juri, tout sourire.

_Ah, ah, trop drôle… Tu veux que j'te prouve que ch'uis un mec ? J'vais t'la mettre bien profond, moi, tu verras, maugréa le bassiste en serrant les dents.

Les garçons suivaient la rixe d'un air gourmand, comptant mentalement les points gagnés par les deux protagonistes. Et pour le moment, Juri était largement en tête, menant le combat d'un coup de maitre. Mus par leur imagination débordante, ils le virent brusquement paré d'une cape à la César flamboyante, une couronne de laurier sur ses cheveux couleur de blés, un pied sur la table basse dans une attitude de conquérant – et la perspective qu'ils devraient peut-être un jour arrêter les séries télé ne les effleura même pas. Juri était indubitablement le grand gagnant, c'est pourquoi ils se permirent une petite intrusion, conspuant sadiquement, se moquant de s'attirer les foudres de Linke.

_Ouuuuh… Serait-ce une proposition ? minauda Jan.

_Avec toi ? Désolé mais j'couche pas avec les gros.

_Trou d'bal, rétorqua Jan en le foudroyant du regard.

_Fini vos mots d'amour ? trancha Frank en constatant que la lutte pas si acharnée que ça finalement était déjà terminée. J'vous signale qu'y a des enfants ici, déclara-t-il en montrant les trois poissons. Et j'voudrais pouvoir enfin regarder la fin du film ! ajouta-t-il et en se tortillant pour voir l'aquarium, caché par la grande taille du batteur.

Juri fusilla une dernière fois Linke du regard, histoire de lui montrer vraiment qui était le chef, et releva le menton en un petit air supérieur qui donna l'envie au bassiste de lui faire manger ses cheveux. Mais il n'en fit rien, se promettant de se venger ultérieurement, une partie de son cerveau carburant déjà afin de trouver le meilleur moyen de lui faire payer cette honte… Oh oui, il allait lui faire ravaler son petit sourire moqueur, foi de Linke ! se jura-t-il en se frottant mentalement les mains dans une attitude tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sadique.

Puis le batteur sembla soudainement se souvenir du but premier de sa venue au salon – il venait d'être distrait par une petite rixe défoulante qui lui fit le plus grand bien : Juri était tendu dernièrement, il n'y avait plus de Kinder dans le frigo et personne n'était décidé à en acheter tel était le plus grand drame de sa vie -, et il se tourna donc vers le reste du groupe, un air de conspirateur vaguement caché sur le visage. Il glissa la main dans la poche arrière de son jean et en sortit un papier, comme un magicien sortirait un lapin bleue avec un nœud de papillon rose de son chapeau.

_Mes amis, et si je vous proposais d'aller dans un endroit où vous pourriez voir de vrais poissons ?

_Quoi ? s'écrièrent les garçons d'une seule voix, leur attention soudainement capté par les paroles du batteur.

_Hm, forcément, à partir du moment où je parle de poissons qui puent, on est direct intéressés, hein. Mais soit, je ne vous en veux pas. Et dans ma grande bonté, j'ai même un cadeau pour vous.

_Un cadeau ? Où çaaaaaa ? s'écria David en regardant partout, des étoiles plein les yeux.

_C'était ça ma surprise…

Et il brandit son papier sous les yeux étonnés des garçons, qui se demandèrent ce que pouvait bien contenir ces feuilles. Leur curiosité attisée, ils voulurent lui demander plus d'amples explications afin d'assouvir leur soif de savoir, mais Juri prédit leurs questions et y remédia immédiatement en sortant quelques billets d'une enveloppe. Et avec un effet de style incommensurablement plagié sur les magiciens, il lâcha un joyeux « tadam ! » qui n'eut pour effet que de leur faire froncer les sourcils – émiettant bien involontairement toute sa pauvre petite mise en scène.

_Oui ? demanda Timo, attendant apparemment autre chose.

_Un voyage, ça vous tente ? sifflota le batteur.

Face aux cris de joie que lancèrent ses amis, Juri comprit facilement qu'ils étaient effectivement intéressés. Il n'aurait jamais supposé que la perspective d'un voyage les réjouirait autant, mais il en profita, voilà qui satisfaisait entièrement son plan. Et ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'était qu'ils allaient rapidement déchantés, et il leur cachait bien scrupuleusement ce léger détail. Il ne devait pas foirer son plan machiavéliquement machiavélique, et surtout – surtout ! – retenir le rire sadique qui lui chatouillait la gorge depuis qu'il avait passé le seuil de la porte. C'était Linke qui souhaitait se venger, mais ce serait tout d'abord Juri qui abattrait chacune des cartes qu'il tenait en main. Et quelles cartes ! Il se félicitait d'une telle prouesse. Il allait enfin pouvoir être débarrassé quelques temps de ces turbulents jeunes hommes qui troublaient la quiétude de sa paisible retraite où il ne cherchait que calme et sérénité avant de repartir à l'assaut de la scène et du studio – oui, oui, il n'avait pas encore trente ans, mais ça fatiguait vraiment, la célébrité.

_Alors mes amis, laissez-moi le privilège de vous annoncer que vous embarquerez pour le Zimbabwe !

Euphorique et oubliant toutes les petites altercations précédentes, Juri caricatura théâtralement l'évènement en levant les bras au ciel, son esprit éclatant machiavéliquement de rire. Tout marchait comme sur des roulettes… Dans un peu moins de deux semaines, il aurait la ville pour lui tout seul ! A lui donc le calme, les crèmes glacées, la monopolisation de la télé, l'accès incommensurable de la salle de bain, en un mot : la belle vie !

Mais la réaction de ses amis se fit attendre. Alors qu'il pensait qu'ils auraient continué de sauter de joie à l'évocation de cette destination de rêve, Juri constata qu'ils le regardaient avec des yeux de merlan frit. Ils patientaient simplement, souhaitant que Juri ajoute quelque chose. Ce qui ne fut pas le cas.

_Euuuh… Où ? se lança alors David.

_Au Zimbabwe ! C'est en Afrique du sud !

_Bah… J'croyais que c'était un pays ? demanda Jan en fronçant les sourcils, à moitié largué.

_Mais c'en est un.

_Tu viens d'dire que c'était en Afrique du Sud ! C'est une ville alors ton Zirschmackouin.

_Zim-ba-bwe. Et c'est un pays, dans le sud de l'Afrique si vous préférez.

_Aaaaaaaaah ! Mais t'expliquerais mieux aussi ! s'exclama Timo.

_Mon Dieu… soupira Juri, blasé, en se prenant l'arrête du nez entre les doigts. Révisez vot' géo les gars, ça d'vient grave. Ca vous tente alors ? Tout est compris : billet d'avion, logement, nourriture, excursions, piscine, safaris…

_Nourriture ? demanda avidement Frank en se redressant sur son séant tandis que Timo faisait de même à l'entente du mot « piscine ».

_Quand est-ce qu'on part ? demanda avec entrain David.

_Dans deux semaines.

_Youhouuuuuu ! A nous les plages de sable fin et les buffets à volontéééééé ! crièrent Frank et Timo d'une même voix sous les acclamations de Jan, Linke et David, et le regard blasé de Juri.

Voici un voyage qui s'annonçait épique pour ces cinq jeunes hommes surexcités et hyper actifs… Mais un séjour de sérénité pour un certain batteur au visage bizarrement un peu trop angélique.

[ … ]

_DAVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIID ! OU C'EST QUE T'AS FOUTU MA PUTAIN DE PAIRE DE CHAUSSETTES PORTE BONHEUR ? rugit Timo, faisant trembler les murs de la bâtisse.

_C'est pas moi, j'ai rien fait, j'dormais ! s'exclama le guitariste en levant les mains en un geste d'innocence face à l'agression impromptue de son meilleur ami qui débarqua tel un ouragan dans sa chambre.

_Bien évidemment ! C'était toi qu'étais chargé de la lessive cette semaine ! Où t'as foutu mes chaussettes porte bonheuuuuuuuur ? pleurnicha le MC. J'partirais pas tant que j'les aurais pas !

_Rooh tu fais chier, Timo. T'as cherché dans ton armoire au moins ?

_Euh…

_Putain, soupira David, dépité de voir qu'il avait un paresseux comme meilleur ami.

Il entra alors dans la chambre où aurait eu lieu le crime et s'avança d'un pas décidé vers l'armoire de la victime. Puis, sans prendre de gant, il l'ouvrit à la volée, fouina quelques instants dans de nombreux témoins oculaires, avant de brandir fièrement le sujet de cette fouille en bonne et due forme.

_Désespérant mon pauv' vieux. Elles étaient rangées. Tu sais, c'est ce mot que tu trouves bizarre et qui signifie que les choses sont à leur place.

_Gna, gna, gna, bouda Timo. Normalement, elles sont par terre, calées entre mon boxer sale et le paquet de chips j'te signale, c'pas d'ma faute si tu déranges mes habitudes ! Et d'ailleurs t'as pas honte ! C'est inadmissible ! Et pis sors de ma chambre ! Tout de suite ! Oh, comment oses-tu, espèce de… de petit dépravé ! s'offusqua-t-il faussement à la manière d'une grand-mère des années vingt.

Et vingt minutes plus tard, Timo trainait sa lourde valise dans les escaliers, la faisant dégringoler les marches dans un vacarme assourdissant.

_Finiiiii ! sourit-il de toutes ses dents en arrivant en bas, là où l'attendaient Frank, David, Jan, Linke et…

Fronçant les sourcils, Timo regarda de tous les côtés et soupira de soulagement. Il n'était apparemment pas le dernier, Juri manquait au compte. Face à ce constat, il se renfrogna et se dit qu'il aurait pu encore plus trainer au lieu de se dépêcher. Il aurait ainsi eu encore plus de temps pour se replonger dans ses anciens souvenirs, entreposés sous son lit, et se composant essentiellement de magazines.

_Bon et bien j'vois que vous êtes tous prêt ! arriva ledit Juri en souriant.

_Euh… Ouais… Mais pourquoi est-ce que toi tu l'es pas ? demanda Frank en fronçant les sourcils en constatant que Juri n'avait pas de valises.

_Oh, j'vous ai pas dit ? Je n'viens pas.

_Quoi ? Comment ça se fesse ? s'exclama David.

_Il n'y a que cinq billets.

_Mais… J'comprends pas… On est censés être six… dit Linke.

_Bien vu Sherlock.

_Pourquoi est-ce que t'as pris que cinq billets, Schewe ? demanda durement Timo.

_Parce que je ne viens pas, c'est tout.

_Juri ? sourit sadiquement Jan. Tu peux venir voir, s'il te plait. Y a quelque chose que je voudrais te montrer…

Suspicieux, Juri accéda cependant à la demande du DJ et s'avança donc dans sa direction, sentant le regard désobligeant de ses amis dans son dos, et se rendant pleinement compte du fait que son histoire semblait louche à leurs yeux. Toutefois, il ne voulait pas admettre la raison pour laquelle il les envoyait à l'autre bout du monde.

Il secoua malgré tout la tête et, parvenu aux côtés de Jan, il se pencha légèrement pour voir ce que lui montrait le DJ et se redressa d'un coup, le teint blafard, l'œil tiquant nerveusement. Il baissa de nouveau les yeux vers les mains de Jan, puis vers son visage, et de nouveau vers ses mains, et crut que la fin du monde arrivait. Ou plutôt la fin de son monde. Ou en tout cas, la fin de son ingénieux et machiavélique plan.

Car, effectivement, et surtout malheureusement pour lui, il n'y avait pas que cinq billets… Et c'était ce que Jan lui montrait. Tenu entre les doigts habiles du DJ, un sixième billet narguait perversement le batteur.

Tout ses plans tombaient à l'eau, le voilà donc obligé d'embarquer pour une destination incongrue, avec ses amis qu'il, certes, adorait, mais qui étaient décidément trop bruyants pour son pauvre petit besoin de tranquillité – et qui avait en ce moment même des envies de meurtre envers ce batteur traître à leur amitié qui avait voulu se débarrasser d'eux.

Voilà ce qui arrivait quand on décidait de jouer avec le feu. Et de faire confiance à une vile traitresse vendeuse de voyages. On finissait par se brûler les ailes, et atterrir dans un sombre cauchemar où le revers de la médaille vous frappait plus tôt et plus subitement que prévu. Surtout, quand, comme une épée de Damoclès trônant au dessus de votre tête, l'adage « la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid » trottait dans votre tête…

[ … ]

_Jour 1 _

_On est arrivés, Timo, tu peux ouvrir les yeux, lui annonça Jan.

_Et me rendre le substitut de main qui me reste ! ajouta David, éploré, ne sentant plus ses doigts tellement le MC les avait serrés.

_Vous êtes sûrs, hein ?...

_Mais puisqu'on t'le dit, soupira Linke.

_Cool alors ! Elle est où la piscine ?

_Désespérant, se plaignit Juri avec mauvaise humeur, décidément franchement dégouté de s'être fait avoir comme un bleu.

_Je t'aime aussi ! Grâce à toi, on va découvrir le Paradiiiis ! répondit Timo, tout sourire.

Et sans un mot de plus, il déboucla sa ceinture et traversa la bordée de passagers afin de sortir de cet effroyable avion qui les avait menés en terrain complètement inconnu mais prometteur de mille et une merveilles. Les garçons le suivirent, un petit sourire moqueur aux lèvres, sous les regards énervés des gens qu'ils dérangeaient, ou à qui ils donnaient involontairement des coups. Comme c'était le cas pour Linke, qui s'excusait tant bien que mal toutes les deux secondes de frapper une dame âgée, un rugbyman, un curé, un enfant, et nombres d'autres personnes avec son sac à dos.

_Euuh… Pourquoi qu'on est les seuls à sortir ? demanda Jan une fois le pied posé à terre.

_On s'en bat les couilles et on profite, gros ! s'exclama Frank avec enthousiasme en inspirant l'air sec du ciel Zimbabwéen.

Et en effet, une heure plus tard, les Panik attendaient, valises aux pieds, un supposé taxi susceptible de les mener à leur hôtel. Mais rien ne vint. Tournant en rond comme des lions en cage, leurs esprits échafaudaient mille et unes hypothèses, comme quoi des braconniers avaient dû prendre en otage leur chauffeur, des lions avaient dû manger les pneus de la voiture, ou une météorite avait dû tomber malencontreusement sur le chauffeur et la voiture. Ce n'est qu'une bonne demi-heure plus tard qu'ils furent rassurés et leurs élucubrations apaisées en voyant arriver un van crachotant et initialement blanc.

_Vous êtes monsieur Schewe ? demanda un noir édenté en anglais en sortant la tête de la vitre, un bras posé nonchalamment sur la portière, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

_Oui c'est moi, répondit Juri, étonné, et se rendant de plus en plus compte que depuis le début, la vile vendeuse l'avait roulé dans la farine et avait tout prévu depuis le début.

_Bienvenue au Zimbabwe ! sourit un peu plus l'africain en montrant le peu de dents qu'il lui restait. Je suis vot' taxi. Montez je vous pwie. Je vais vous emmener à vot' hôtel.

_Euh… Qu'est ce qu'il dit ? demanda Jan en ne comprenant pas un traitre mot du charabia du petit vieux.

Lui qui d'ordinaire avait assez de difficultés comme ça avec l'anglais était largué au vu de l'accent exécrable de l'africain. Et prenant cette donnée en compte, Linke décida d'entrer en jeu et de s'amuser quelque peu, la crédulité du DJ n'était plus à prouver.

_Qu'il a l'intention de te manger le cerveau en le faisant fondre, répondit donc le bassiste en souriant sadiquement. Allons-y les mecs ! ajouta-t-il ensuite en agrippant la poignée de son sac.

_Que… quoi ? balbutia le DJ d'une voix étranglée. Nan on va pas l'suivre, z'êtes ouf, j'veux pas m'faire bouffer, moi ! Ca s'voit qu'vous avez pas regardé le reportage le plus monstrueusement horrible de tous les temps ! Y a que des cannibales ici ! Les meeeeeeeeeecs ! Me laissez pas tout seul ! pleurnicha-t-il en constatant qu'il ne restait plus que lui sur le bas côté.

Craintivement, il se hâta de monter dans le van bancal et prit place sur une boite aux côtés de Frank, répugnant à l'idée de poser son cher sac Bob l'éponge sur le plancher impropre et suspect de l'automobile. Qui pouvait lui garantir que rien de souillé ou écœurant n'avait élu domicile un certain temps ici ? Au vu de certaines marques, le DJ n'en aurait pas mis sa main à couper… Ecarquillant les yeux d'horreur en captant une auréole rouge, il sursauta quand Frank passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

_T'inquiète Jan, j'le laisserai pas te manger ! J'lui dirai que t'es avarié !

_Connard, maugréa Jan, désillusionné de s'être fait avoir une deuxième fois.

Quand ce n'était pas Timo, c'était Frank. Jan, s'il avait encore été âgé de six ans, se serait mis puérilement à pleurer, mais heureusement pour lui, il en avait quinze de plus. Mais ce constat ne calma pas son mécontentement, lui qui pensait avoir trouvé un protecteur en l'âme de Frank se voyait bien bafoué.

Une petite heure plus tard, après s'être pris tous les nids de poule du chemin terreux que constituait la route et avoir été ballonnés d'un côté puis de l'autre du van sans amortisseur, les garçons descendirent enfin, tous les muscles endoloris à force de s'être tapés les parois du van, les nombreux cartons, ou tout simplement les autres passagers, et d'avoir crispé le corps entier pour se forcer à l'immobilisation.

_Vous être awivés ! s'exclama gaiement l'africain en leur montrant une bâtisse insalubre.

Noir de poussière, bancale et à l'aspect rustique, les Panik grimacèrent en voyant enfin leur supposé hôtel.

_Euh… Doit y avoir une erreur, commença David, vous étiez censés nous amener à l'hôtel.

_Mais vous y être ! Voici vot' howtel.

Les garçons échangèrent un regard dégouté et pas très rassuré. La perspective de loger dans un endroit aussi infâme ne les enchantait guère. Le vieil homme avança vers ce qui ressemblait à une porte d'entrée sans s'occuper de l'écœurement de ses passagers. N'ayant pas le choix, les Panik lui emboitèrent le pas, à moitié désespérés, n'en croyant pas leurs pauvres yeux. Toutefois, ils n'étaient pas au bout de leur surprise.

Une fois entrés dans l'antre de la putréfaction, ils furent stupéfaits de constater que l'enfer n'y avait pas élu domicile. Certes petit, le hall était cependant clair et propre dans la mesure du possible. Le sol était constitué de terre meuble, les murs étaient faits à la chaux ainsi que le plafond, mais ils furent soulagés de constater que c'était pourvu d'électricité. Le tout était dénoué de superflu ou de luxure tels qu'ils avaient pu en voir auparavant, mais paradoxalement, ceci semblait plus convivial. Nouveau point positif, la température était déjà plus supportable qu'à l'extérieur. Restait à voir si leurs impressions s'avéraient justes.

_Bonjou' ! Voici les touwistes ! annonça joyeusement l'africain en arrivant.

Derrière un petit comptoir taillé apparemment à la main dans un bois noir se tenait une jeune et jolie blanche d'une vingtaine d'année à peine, la peau agréablement tannée par le soleil. Nouvelle surprise. Un sourire enchantant aux lèvres, elle releva la tête et son regard marron teinté d'une touche de vert croisa ceux, hébétés, des garçons.

_Très bien, merci, Isazi.

A l'entente de son prénom prononcé par la belle voix de la jeune femme avec son léger accent occidental, la dénommé Isazi sourit largement et s'inclina avant de s'éclipser.

_Je vous souhaite la bienvenue, messieurs. J'espère que vous avez fait bon voyage, les accueillit-elle en anglais.

_C'aurait pu être mieux, maugréa Jan en allemand, tête baissée, tortillant le bout de sa chaussure sous un regard noir.

A l'entente de cette langue, les yeux de l'hôtesse s'illuminèrent.

_Mon Dieu, mais vous êtes allemands ! s'exclama-t-elle dans la langue de Goethe. Vous n'imaginez même pas à quel point ça me fait plaisir d'entendre cette douce langue. Hm, pardon, s'excusa-t-elle en rougissant légèrement, désolée de son emportement. Je m'appelle Jade, je serais l'une de vos deux guides durant votre séjour parmi nous. Je suis aussi ce que vous pourrez appeler la directrice adjointe de cet hôtel.

_Parce que c'est vraiment un hôtel ?...

_David ! le gronda Timo.

_Ne vous en faites pas, je comprends votre réaction. Il faut avouer que la façade est loin d'être enchantante. Mais malgré l'aspect rustique des lieux, je peux vous assurer que vous trouverez le confort nécessaire. On ne nous a prévenu que ce matin de votre arrivée, veuillez excuser le peu de moyen mis en place pour vous accueillir. Vous avez donc décidé de visiter notre beau pays ?

_Oui, répondit Frank avec politesse.

_C'est bizarre… Enfin bref, se reprit Jade. Messieurs, j'imagine que vous languissez auprès d'une douche après un voyage aussi long et éreintant. Je vous prie de me suivre, je vais vous montrer vos chambres, les enjoignit-elle avec un sourire en contournant son comptoir, se laissant découvrir entièrement aux yeux des garçons.

Vêtue d'un débardeur beige et d'un short kaki qui laissaient pudiquement entrevoir ses formes, Jade précéda les garçons, qui la suivirent à la trace. Traversant le petit hall d'entrée, ils longèrent un couloir et déboulèrent sur une pièce ronde. Jade ouvrit une porte et laissa entrevoir une chambre double meublée en tout et pour tout de deux lits et d'une armoire commune.

_Voici donc une chambre, les deux portes suivantes mènent sur des pièces similaires. Nous sommes désolées mais nous n'avons pas de chambres simples. Et ces trois chambres sont les seules que nous ayons. Je dois vous avouer que nous ne possédons qu'un petit hôtel… Partant du principe que vous n'y passerez pas énormément de temps, nous espérons que cela n'engendrera aucune gêne. Cette porte-là mène à la salle d'eau et cette autre à une salle de bain. Et celle-là, ajouta-t-elle en ouvrant la dernière porte afin que les garçons aperçoivent un autre long couloir, mène à ma propre chambre, ainsi qu'à celle de mon amie, que vous rencontrerez plus tard. Elle permet aussi un accès direct sur l'extérieur, derrière l'hôtel. Je vous le dis en cas où vous rencontrerez un quelconque problème. Je vais vous laisser vous reposer, je vous montrerais la cuisine et la salle des repas plus tard. Rejoignez moi dans le hall dès que vous aurez fini, sourit Jade.

Et sans qu'un des garçons n'aient pu ouvrir la bouche, la jeune femme s'en alla.

_Waouh, lâcha Timo.

_Comme tu dis, renchérit Juri.

_C'a l'air cool en fait, déclara David.

_Ouais, ch'uis d'accord, acquiesça Linke.

_Bon allez les mecs ! Qui prend quoi comme piaule et avec qui ? demanda fatalement Frank.

_J'me mets pas avec Juri, il ronfle ! déclara Jan.

_Et moi pas avec Franky, il pue des pieds ! enchaina Linke.

_Jan parle en dormant !

_Timo dort pas du tout, et il réveille tout l'monde !

_Et David est somnambule !

_Et…

Mais finalement, une heure plus tard, le partage de chambre – tâche décisive plus que laborieuse - était fait, interrompant ainsi la décision fatidiquement pointilleuse de ce choix sur lequel reposait l'avenir du monde – car oui, une mauvaise décision aurait pu mener à la troisième guerre mondiale, au moins ! Frank dormirait donc avec Juri, Jan avec Linke, David avec Timo. Point réglé pour les garçons qui avaient pris le soin de se mettre par paire la mieux adaptée, pour ainsi éviter tout problème. Ils savaient bien qu'ils finiraient par s'entendre !

Une fois propres et détendus, ils retournèrent dans le hall, où les attendait bien sagement Jade, comme prévu. Avec un sourire et une tchatche charmante, elle les amena à la salle de repas de l'autre côté des chambres, où ils dinèrent dans la joie et la bonne humeur une des spécialités du pays.

_C'est quoi ? demanda goulument Frank, la bouche pleine.

_Du buffle, répondit Jade.

_C'est bon ! Ca a l'gout de bœuf.

_Du moment qu'ça s'mange ! déclara Jan en engloutissant une grosse part.

Avec un petit rire, Jade continua son discours et leur expliqua qu'elle s'occupait de l'accueil et de tout ce qui constituait l'intérieur de l'hôtel, c'est-à-dire la cuisine entres autres, et que son amie était chargée principalement des safaris et de toutes sortes d'excursions.

_Vous verrez, le Zimbabwe est, malgré tout, un très beau pays.

_Malgré tout ? Comment ça ? demanda Juri, moyennement rassuré, tout en pensant que son plan machiavélique était définitivement trop machiavélique, et encore plus lorsqu'il en faisait parti – contre son gré.

Mais Jade n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'un bruit infernal leur parvint aux oreilles. Un sourire immense aux lèvres, la jeune femme se leva, le regard rivé sur un point précis de l'horizon. Curieux, les garçons suivirent la direction de son regard et virent un nuage se rapprocher.

_Une tempête de sable ! s'exclama Jan.

_Non, répondit Jade. Pire, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

Le nuage de poussière grossit jusqu'à laisser deviner sa nature. Puis sa forme se précisa et les garçons reconnurent une voiture. A l'aspect, ils constatèrent que c'était une jeep grise tirant plutôt sur l'ocre – sa couleur étant due à un amas de poussière accumulée au fur et à mesure des sorties. S'arrêtant finalement à quelques mètres d'eux, ils virent une silhouette en sortir. Grande, élancée, bronzée par une vie entière de présence en Afrique, une jeune femme déposa une bâche avec négligence sur la jeep avant de s'essuyer rapidement les mains sur son bermuda beige, laissant une trace reconnaissable entre toutes. Passant ensuite la main dans ses cheveux afin de dégager son visage des mèches rebelles que laissaient s'échapper sa queue de cheval, elle s'avança vers la table des Panik – la cuisine ayant un pan de mur s'ouvrant sur l'extérieur. Jade alla à sa rencontre et la checka rapidement. Légèrement plus petite que l'inconnue, Jade paraissait au premier abord plus abordable. Elle chuchota quelques mots à son amie, mais les garçons n'y firent pas attention, bien trop obnubilés par la ressemblance plus que frappante des deux femmes.

_Messieurs, je vous présente Kaylie, annonça alors Jade. C'est la directrice de cet hôtel.

_Enchantée, j'espère que vous passerez un agréable voyage, les salua-t-elle d'un signe de tête avec une voix grave, à l'opposée de la voix mélodieuse de Jade.

Puis elle se détacha d'eux et s'adressa à son amie. Socialement aux antipodes de Jade, Kaylie semblait froide et détachée, alors qu'une fois qu'on la connaissait, on se rendait compte de la fausseté de cette opinion, et on comprenait assez facilement que Kaylie pouvait être mille fois plus délurée que Jade.

_J'les ai retrouvées.

_Où ça ?

_A cinquante kilomètres à peu près.

_Tu veux y aller, hein ?...

_Ouiiii ! Tu rends pas compte, question d'vie ou d'mort.

_Pour toi ou pour elles ? la taquina Jade.

_Hm… Les deux, répondit Kaylie avec une moue amusante.

_J'espère que t'as faim, reprit Jade, une fois remise de son éclat de rire en tendant une assiette à Kaylie qui se joignit aux touristes.

_C'est le buffle que j'ai attrapé le mois dernier ?

_Le… le mois dernier ? hoqueta Frank en lâchant subitement sa fourchette.

_Kayliiiiie ! Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! Ne l'écoutez pas, elle a toujours rêvé d'être clown. Elle l'a chassé au début de la semaine, pas d'inquiétude. Et je vous jure que le sel conserve parfaitement bien ! La preuve, vous avez dit vous-mêmes qu'il était bon.

_Oui c'est vrai, acquiesça Timo. Mais maintenant j'trouve qu'il a un gout bizarre…

Kaylie éclata de rire et enfourna avec appétit une cuillérée dans sa bouche, mastiqua avec engouement la tendre viande. En voyant cela, Frank se dit qu'il ne devait y avoir aucun danger en définitif. Il continua donc de manger, avec toutefois une certaine réticence, scrutant chaque morceau qu'il pointait de sa fourchette afin de s'assurer que rien ne semblait suspect.

_Bon les garçons, dit Jade, et si vous nous disiez comment vous avez fait pour atterrir chez nous ?

_Hein, Juri? Et si t'expliquait ton idée géniale ? railla Jan.

_Bah en fait… J'voulais simplement offrir un voyage aux mecs, quoi…

_Mais tu t'es bien fait avoir, n'est ce pas, mon con ? ajouta Timo avec un air de grand méchant loup qui aurait plus fait rire Kaylie qu'autre chose si elle ne sentait pas que quelque chose clochait entre ses clients.

_Comment ça ? demanda Jade en fronçant les sourcils.

_Le genre de truc qu'on fait pour le fun et pour faire plaisir à ses potes, répondit Juri en insistant sur la dernière partie de la phrase, le tout agrémenté d'un regard noir pour les soi disant amis. J'leur paie des vacances gratuites, et r'gardez le résultat. Merci d'votre gratitude, ajouta-t-il à l'encontre de ses amis.

_Moi j'ai dit que j't'aimais ! protesta Timo. Enfin j'veux dire… Vite fait quoi, va pas croire que j'compte t'épouser, hein.

_Dommage, on a moyen d'vous faire une chambre pour lune de miel, ricana Kaylie.

_Ouais, fais pas le fayot, Timo, j'te signale quand même qu'il a voulu se débarrasser de nous, se renfrogna David.

_Oh, laissa échapper Jade, alors que Kaylie ricanait.

_Et bah dis donc mon pote, tu t'en prends d'une drôle de façon. T'avais peur de te salir les mains en les assassinant, alors t'as préféré laisser faire la loi d'la nature ?

_Quoi ? Mais nan, n'importe quoi, j'veux pas les tuer ! s'exclama Juri, horrifié.

_Kaylie, tais-toi et fais pas chier. Excusez-la, elle a…. un humour déplacé, dirons-nous.

_Hey mon pote, chuchota-t-elle à l'encontre de Juri suffisamment fort pour que le reste de la tablée l'entende, si tu veux, moi j'connais un moyen infaillible pour se débarrasser des gens, et le tour sans laisser la moindre trace, ni faire le sale boulot, héhé…

_Kayliiiiiiiie ! s'exaspéra Jade en poussant un immense soupir.

_Allez, pétez un coup, j'déconnais. Vous avez pas besoin d'vous assassiner l'un l'autre…

_N'empêche que c'est bizarre ! intervint Jade avant que Kaylie ne finisse sa phrase, sentant que son amie allait faire une bourde.

_Que j'veuille pas épouser Juri ? Nan, j'dirais qu'c'est normal ! se justifia Timo pour alléger l'atmosphère de la tension légèrement morbide que Kaylie avait instauré.

_Quel con, souffla cette dernière en avalant un morceau de viande.

_Attendez, de quoi qu'est bizarre à la fin ? demanda Frank. Ca fait deux fois que Jade le dit.

_Le Zimbabwe n'est pas l'endroit rêvé pour passer des vacances, répondit Kaylie soudainement sérieuse.

_Comment ça ? fit Juri en fronçant les sourcils.

_Si vous vous faites pas…

_Il fait beau aujourd'hui, et si on vous faisait visiter les alentours ! intervint subitement Jade pour la deuxième fois en moins de deux minutes.

Surpris, les garçons la regardèrent échanger ensuite quelques mots dans une langue inconnue avec Kaylie. La réponse de cette dernière cingla avec véhémence puis elle sembla se reprendre et sa voix se radoucit quelque peu pour atteindre son niveau de gravité habituel. Et pour finir, avec un haussement d'épaules nonchalant, Kaylie engloutit le reste de son assiette, ne s'occupant plus de Jade.

_Vous allez vous plaire ici, sourit Jade en s'adressant aux garçons pour les rassurer.

Charmés par l'enthousiasme envoûtant de la jeune femme, ils restaient néanmoins sur leurs gardes, inquiets de l'altercation qui venait de se produire et de la soudaine froideur de Kaylie. Où étaient-ils tombés ?...

[ … ]

_Moi j'te dis, c'est des serial killeuses !

_Jan… Arrête de dire d'la merde, soupira Linke, blasé.

_Mais attends, t'as vu comme moi ? Et tu trouves pas bizarre que deux femmes telles qu'elles soient seules dans un endroit pareil ?

_Franchement, quand tu vois Kaylie, non, s'amusa Linke.

_Ouais et bah parlons-en, d'elle ! J'la sens absolument pas. Elle fait léger flipper c'te meuf ! Ch'uis sûr c'est l'genre Indiana Jones version Dark Vador qui s'rait prête à t'assassiner dans ton sommeil avec une petite cuillère à la McGyver ! C'est dommage parce qu'elle est pas moche…

_Oh que non. Mais elle fait sauvageonne.

_Exactement ! C'est c'que j'viens d'te dire là en plus, releva Jan, las qu'on ne l'écoute pas. Pis j'te dis, elle fait un peu beaucoup flipper. Moi si j'la croise dans la rue en pleine nuit, seul, j'me barre en curant, c'est clair.

_Oh, pauv' chou qu'a peur d'une meuf.

_Même pas vrai, la preuve, j'ai pas peur de toi.

_Trou du cul.

_Stoppe là tes mots d'amour. Et je refuse d'entendre ne serait-ce qu'une seule proposition cette nuit ! Et essaie de m'violer et j'hurle à la mort ! Mon cœur ne t'appartiendra jamais.

_Bon Juliette, ta gueule et dors, répliqua Linke dans un froissement de draps.

Tournant le dos au DJ, le bassiste ferma les yeux avec la ferme intention de faire une visite à Morphée, qu'il estimait avoir bien mérité après un voyage aussi éreintant et des surprises aussi étonnantes, mais c'était sans compter sur l'entêtement du cadet.

_Link'… ?

_Quoi, encore ? soupira ce dernier.

_Tu crois qu'on peut leur faire confiance, aux filles ?

La réponse tarda à venir. Allongés côte à côte dans leurs lits séparés, dans le noir, Linke pouvait cependant voir l'anxiété de son ami. Il se replaça sur le dos dans un nouveau froissement de draps et soupira.

_Je sais pas. Je pense. Elles ont pas l'air dangereux. Jade est plutôt du genre adorable et protectrice d'après c'que j'ai pu voir. Et Kaylie… J'sais pas. Ouais elle fait léger peur, mais elle serait pas du genre Manson si tu vois c'que j'veux dire. Pis t'as bien vu qu'elle a déconné avec Timo ta leure. J'pense plutôt qu'elle soit froide avec tout le monde.

_Sauf avec Jade.

_Ouais, sauf avec Jade. Bon allez, dors maintenant, on n'est pas dans un film d'horreur, t'as rien à craindre. D'habitude, les gros méchants loups sont dans des motels aux States, bailla Linke.

_Ouais mais imagine, y en a aussi en Afrique… Fallait qu'on tombe dessus quoi, j'te dis, on est maudits. Pis j'te signale que c'est ici qu'y a le plus de … de … de cannibales, laissa-t-il échapper dans un souffle, comme si la simple mention de ce nom suffisait à les faire venir d'un coup.

_Jaaaaaaaaaan… soupira Linke. J'te dis qu'tu crains rien. Tu vas mourir de fatigue si tu dors pas, pas d'assassinat. Tu devrais donc te reposer, on sait pas c'qui nous attend demain.

Jan acquiesça silencieusement et remonta la couverture jusqu'au bout de son nez. Le froid traversait l'épaisse couette qui le recouvrait, alors il s'emmitoufla entièrement dedans et se roula en boule, le corps tendu, pas rassuré pour un sou, croyant toujours en l'origine extraterrestre de leurs hôtesses et en leur envie morbide de leur sucer la moelle. La respiration apaisée de Linke ne parvint pas à le calmer, et lorsqu'il entendit un rugissement au loin, il s'enfonça un peu plus dans son lit, yeux fortement fermés, la peur au ventre.

[ … ]

_Jour 2 _

_Mais si j'les amène là, tu verras, ils vont kiffer !

_Mais dis pas d'importe quoi, ils vont mourir de peur, plutôt ! Kaylie, ils sont allemands, ils n'ont jamais quitté la ville et encore moins croisé d'animaux sauvages. Berlin c'est pas pareil qu'Harare, tu ne rencontres pas des cobs à croissant ( ) à tout coin de rue.

_Bah ici non plus t'en croises pas.

_Kaylie, ils risquent de faire une crise cardiaque !

_C'est ça qu'est comique ! sourit Kaylie de toutes ses dents. C'est bon j'décooooooonne ! Fais-moi confiance, j'connais l'pays comme ma poche. Je sais où se situent les points chauds. J'leur ferais visiter le gouffre de la mort ! Qu'est ce t'en penses ?

_Arrête de l'appeler comme ça, c'est pas drôle !

_Tu flippes, Jade ? demanda sadiquement son amie. C'est rien du tout, t'inquiète ! Suffit juste de pas trop t'approcher du bord. Parc'qu'avec pas moins de cent mètres de haut, t'as vach'ment bien moyen de clapser.

_Mon Dieu, rien que d'y imaginer, j'en ai le tournis.

_T'inquiète, j'te pousserai pas si ça peut t'rassurer, ricana Kaylie. Et l'truc c'est que là au moins on risque de croiser personne. La plupart du temps, les guides amènent les touristes de l'autre côté des Chutes. Et je sais où se situent tous les villages, j'peux les éviter. Personne ne nous verra.

_Parce que tu penses que…

_Je ne pense rien du tout, je constate, c'est tout.

_Ce n'sont pas tous des traitres, Kaylie. Et c'était un ressortissant politique. Ces mecs ont pas l'air d'être des repris de justice.

_Même. Mugabe ne me fait pas peur, il ne touchera pas à mes touristes. Et personne ne les balancera s'ils ne veulent pas que j'en fasse une affaire personnelle.

_Peut-être que tu ne crains pas Mugabe, mais il n'empêche que lui n'attend qu'une chose. Depuis que je suis arrivée, il languit auprès d'un satané prétexte pour...

_Je sais. Mais il n'y arrivera pas. C'est mon pays tout autant que le sien, il ne me fera pas partir, ce gros tas de vache. Et il ne saura pas que ces mecs sont là. Au pire, ça relancera le tourisme !

_Je ne trouve pas ça drôle.

_J'étais sérieuse. J'préfère prendre mes précautions, tu vois. La sécurité des clients avant tout ! Contre toutes les bêtes sauvages. Enfin bref. Et si j'les emmenais les voir ?

_Tu trouves pas que ça fait trop tôt ?

_Nooooon !

_Hm… Avoue que tu veux aussi y aller, hein.

_Ouiiiiii !...

_Ok, alors adjugé vendu pour une petite visite !

_Merci ma Jaaaaade ! frétilla Kaylie en souriant.

Jade rigola puis elles se repenchèrent avec sérieux sur la carte du pays posée entre elles, Kaylie un stylo à la main afin de marquer les étapes du séjour des garçons.

_Tu comptes aussi les emmener au bord de la rivière ? demanda Jade.

_On parle de nous ? demanda Juri en arrivant dans la salle des repas, tout sourire.

_Bonjour ! les salua gaiement Frank, rafraichi par une bonne nuit de sommeil.

_On était en train de préparer le planning, répondit Jade en souriant chaleureusement, illuminant un peu plus par sa présence cette chaude matinée.

_Ouais, et j'espère que vous avez des trippes, bande de mollusques ! Ca va pas être une partie de plaisir ! Entre les lions d'une rapidité effarante et les éléphantes gigantesques, vous aurez de quoi douiller ! Sans compter les serpents, les araignées et les scorpions !...

_Kayliiiiie ! s'exclama Jade, excédée, en voyant les visages pâles des garçons.

_Mais j'rigooole !... Y a pas de scorpions, ajouta-t-elle en souriant de toutes ses dents.

[ … ]

_Mais j'croyais qu'en prenant nord-nord-est on y arrivait directement !

_J't'avais dit que ta boussole servait à rien ! répliqua Kaylie avec véhémence.

_C'est toi qui sert à rien ! Maintenant on est perdues !

_Quoi ? s'exclama Jan en écarquillant les yeux.

Assis à l'arrière de la jeep, les garçons s'entreregardèrent et déglutirent difficilement. Ils étaient seuls au milieu d'une immense savane, sans nourriture et sans espoir de salut. Kaylie les avait prévenus que la nuit tombait d'un coup, c'est pourquoi ils regardèrent craintivement le ciel, imaginant les horreurs qui pourraient se produire une fois engloutis par le noir. Et ce pour toujours… Parce que la nuit était le territoire des plus grands prédateurs. Ils risquaient deux fois plus de se faire déchiqueter par les crocs acérés d'une quelconque bête. Et qui sait, peut-être même être sauvagement attaqués par une tribu indigène encore non convertie et totalement hostile aux touristes et plus particulièrement aux blancs. A cette pensée, le sang de Jan ne fit qu'un tour et il se mit à trembler de tout son corps. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que ça ne risquait pas d'arriver puisque les Zoulous étaient un peuple pacifique. Et Kaylie s'était bien gardée de le leur dire, titillant sadiquement leur crainte.

_Ah bah bien ! Et c'est moi qui les fais flipper peut-être ? railla Kaylie en voyant la pâleur extrême de ses clients.

_Faut voir le bon côté des choses, la voiture fonctionne toujours.

Et au même moment, un bruit absolument pas rassurant se fit entendre et de la fumée provenant du moteur s'échappa, contrant perversement les dires de la brune.

_Jade… gronda son amie, sourcils froncés. Je t'interdis de prononcer un seul mot de plus ! Tu vas nous porter la poisse ! déclara-t-elle en sautant de la voiture pour ouvrir le capot, disparaissant derrière ce dernier.

_Oh mon Dieu, on est perdus, loin de toutes civilisations, pleurnicha David. On va s'faire manger par des lions !

_Moi ch'uis avarié ! protesta Jan. C'est Franky qui l'a dit !

_Mais personne va s'faire bouffer, soupira Kaylie. Et on est pas perdues, faites-moi confiance.

_Comment vous l'savez ? demanda Frank.

_Alors déjà on va s'tutoyer, gros. Ch'uis pas ta grand-mère, hein. Ensuite je suis née ici, je connais mieux ce pays que l'intérieur de mon propre hôtel à force de l'avoir parcouru de long en large et en travers au cours de ma vie. Et j'ai été à bonne école, un ami à moi m'a appris à parfaitement me repérer. Oh et il n'y a pas de lions ici. Juste des charognards.

_C'est fou c'que ch'uis rassuré dès qu'elle parle, plaisanta à mi-voix Timo.

Kaylie ne releva pas et referma le capot quelques minutes plus tard avant de se rasseoir derrière le volant. Elle tourna lentement la clé et le moteur démarra en un vrombissement mélodieux.

_Et voilà l'travail ! Ne remerciez pas l'artiste. Vous pensez survivre jusqu'à c'qu'on arrive ? se moqua-t-elle ensuite à l'encontre des Panik.

_Ca dépend. Si on se sent mal, l'une de vous nous fait du bouche à bouche ? demanda angéliquement Linke.

_Hm… A toi ? Nan. J'ai bien peur que tu n'soies condamné à clapser, très cher.

Les garçons rigolèrent face à l'air contrit de Linke, dont Kaylie avait triomphalement cloué le bec. Finalement, la jeune femme leur apparaissait chaleureuse – et ceci n'avait rien à voir avec sa réplique précédente, bien évidemment -, d'une manière radicalement opposée à Jade mais avec un certain charme tout de même.

_Jade ? l'appela discrètement Timo en s'approchant du côté du passager, là où était assise la jeune femme.

_Oui ?

_Elle est où la piscine ?

_La pi-…

Jade s'interrompit, le regarda fixement, et explosa de rire, attirant l'attention des autres qui se demandèrent ce qui se passait et aiguillant encore plus leur curiosité. Certains que Timo venait de dire une bêtise, ils guettèrent comme des charognards la réponse de la brune.

_Désolée mon cher, mais y a pas de piscines.

_Quoi ? Mais dans la brochure ils disaient que… commença-t-il avec une voix de petit garçon désillusionné.

_Ola, moussaillon ! intervint Kaylie. Tu vas pas t'mettre à chialer, hein. J'sais pas c'que vous a dit votre super brochure mais une chose est sûre, vous vous êtes faits baiser.

Fronçant les sourcils, les garçons s'entreregardèrent. Voyant leur incompréhension, Kaylie s'expliqua.

_Disons que le Zimbabwe n'est pas le pays le plus touristique d'Afrique.

Et face aux mots plus que rassurants de leur guide, les Panik frissonnèrent et maudirent Juri de les avoir embarqué en Enfer, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien les attendre d'aussi effroyable, laissant ainsi leur imagination macabre les emporter dans des contrées lointaines, bizarrement peuplées de cannibales tous plus effrayant les uns que les autres...

[ … ]

_Tenez, on arrive, leur indiqua finalement Kaylie en se rapprochant d'une étendue d'eau, située à une centaine de mètres environ d'eux. J'vous propose de continuer à pied, sinon elles nous repéreront facilement, déjà qu'elles doivent sentir notre présence…

Coupant le moteur, Kaylie se retourna vers ses passagers, l'œil sévère. Les garçons attendirent impatiemment qu'elle leur dévoile enfin le nom des animaux près desquels elle les emmenait mais ils furent déçus.

_A partir de maintenant, on rigole plus, commença-t-elle d'emblée. Elles sont pacifiques et amicales - c'est pas pour rien que les Arabes les ont surnommées « zurafa » - mais au moindre danger, elles déguerpissent et peuvent vous écraser – elles sont capables de dépasser les cinquante kilomètres heure et avec un gabarit d'une tonne et d'mi pour un mâle, faites le calcul, le clash est… brutal. Alors je compte sur vous pour faire le moins de bruit possible et m'obéir au doigt et à l'œil, sans réfléchir, en exécutant chaque ordre que j'vous dicterais.

_Chef, oui chef ! sourit Frank.

_Bien. Alors allons-y, dit-elle en attrapant une espèce d'épée longue d'environ quatre vingt dix centimètres.

Légèrement surpris à sa vue, les garçons blanchirent, imaginant mille et une horreurs.

_Euh… On va se battre ? demanda Juri avec anxiété.

_Vous ? La bonne blague ! Bien sûr que non voyons. C'est juste en prévoyance. Le fusil étant beaucoup trop bruyant, j'opte de préférence pour la sagaie.

_Mais c'est efficace ? demanda Linke, étonné.

_Non, c'est pour ça que j'la prends. Comme ça on s'fait tous tuer ! Bien sûr que c'est efficace. Beaucoup trop, même, ajouta-t-elle sombrement. Et au moins, ça ameute pas tous les animaux alentours, contrairement à un coup de feu.

_Mais ne vous inquiétez pas les garçons, une girafe ne vous fera pas de mal, et avec Kaylie vous êtes entre de bonnes mains, sourit Jade.

_Girafe ? releva vivement Linke.

_Ouep, acquiesça Kaylie avec un hochement de tête.

_Est ce qu'on verra des lions aussi ? demanda Jan, des étoiles plein les yeux.

_Dans la réserve, c'est possible, répondit Jade.

_Pas en vrai ?...

_A moins qu'tu veuilles voir un lion bouffer une girafe, nan. Et vaut mieux pas pour toi tout court, répliqua sombrement Kaylie. Un lion, c'est loin, trèèèèèèèèèès loin de ressembler à un gros chat…

_Oh… Tant mieux, t'façon j'aime pas les chats, maugréa Jan en boudant.

_Les lions ça bouffe les girafes ? releva enfin Frank en fronçant les sourcils.

_Bah nan, ça les regarde amoureusement avant de susurrer délicatement GRRRRRRR ! T'es con mon pauv'. Tu verras. C'est le moment préféré des lions pour attaquer une girafe. Attention on arrive, chuchota-t-elle soudainement. Plus personne ne parle !

_Elles sont où ? demanda Timo. J'les vois… pas, lâcha-t-il quelques secondes plus tard en arrivant face à une clairière, et surtout en regardant dans la bonne direction.

Atteignant les cinq mètres de hauteur pour les plus grandes et deux à trois mètres pour les plus petites, leur pelage brun roux se reflétait dans l'eau limpide de la rivière à laquelle trois d'entre elles s'abreuvaient tandis qu'une quatrième montait solennellement la garde, mâchouillant nonchalamment quelques feuilles arrachées à l'arbre à ses côtés. Les acacias étant trop loin, elles avaient été obligées de venir jusqu'à cette source afin de s'hydrater, passant outre les risque que cela engendrait. En effet la girafe était beaucoup plus vulnérable quand elle buvait. Les prédateurs tels que les lions – son ennemi mortel – prétextaient ce moment pour les attaquer. Elles devaient par ailleurs pencher leur long cou d'au moins cinq mètres pour atteindre l'eau et écarter leurs membres antérieurs, leur assurant ainsi une prise bancale, leurs pattes étant engluées dans le sol boueux, ce qui limitait leurs mouvements. C'est pourquoi d'habitude les girafes se nourrissaient principalement de feuilles d'acacia. Gorgées d'eau, ces dernières leur permettaient de limiter leurs passages au point d'eau et servaient donc de protection.

Le souffle coupé, les garçons les observaient muettement, bouche bée, une lueur d'admiration et de plaisir dans les yeux, tandis que Kaylie s'approchait toujours plus près. Le mâle près de l'arbre suivait avec désinvolture la progression de la jeune femme, les yeux rivés sur la tâche que produisait Kaylie. Utilisant d'habitude sa vue bien développée pour surveiller les prédateurs, la girafe savait que la jeune femme ne représentait aucun danger et semblait plutôt s'amuser de sa présence. Mais ça n'empêchait pas Jade de s'inquiéter et son regard de passer des animaux à son amie avec une certaine crainte au fond d'elle. Cette dernière connaissait l'admiration étonnante qu'avait son amie pour les girafes, mais la voir s'approcher de trop près lui nouait les entrailles. Elle savait aussi à quel point Kaylie pouvait être inconsciente.

Puis Kaylie s'arrêta enfin, à seulement quelques pas du mâle qui veillait sur son groupe, agissant comme une sentinelle qui alertait les autres en cas de danger. Elle sortit une mine et une feuille de son sac et traça une rapide esquisse de l'animal avant de revenir sur ses pas sans brusquerie, sous le regard courroucé de Jade. Kaylie lui adressa un petit sourire contrit plein d'excuses et entraina son petit groupe un peu plus loin.

_C'est une famille, déclara-t-elle, le regard porté sur les girafes, derrière les hautes herbes qui les avaient légèrement caché et leur avaient permis d'observer ce spectacle en toute sécurité.

_Elles sont magnifiques… s'ébahit Juri.

_N'est ce pas ? Elles sont pures et sereines. Je les considère comme les vraies reines africaines. Durant l'histoire, il n'est mention que de bien à leur égard. Elles n'ont jamais agressé les hommes et ont toujours su préserver leur calme. Elles vivent en harmonie avec les autres herbivores tels que le rhinocéros, l'éléphant, l'autruche ou le zèbre. Leur grande taille est un atout qui leur permet de surveiller les alentours et de s'enfuir si danger il y a. Et lorsqu'elles ne peuvent fuir, elles combattent à coups de sabots. Ce sont les plus silencieuses, elles ne communiquent que rarement par des sons, qui ressemblent à des ronflements que produits leurs museaux, mais elles expriment de préférence leurs états d'esprit par les différentes positions et les mouvements de leur cou. Si elles le portent allongé presque à l'horizontale, c'est qu'elles sont fâchées ; par contre, si elles l'étirent, le museau pointant vers le ciel, elles indiquent leur soumission. Elles sont dignes en un mot. C'est pas pour rien si dans le beau monde, les bébés ont une figurine en forme de girafe.

_Mais t'es une girafologue ma parole ! s'exclama Frank, subjugué.

_N'exagérons rien, répondit Kaylie en rigolant.

_J'comprends pas pourquoi tu dis que le Zimbabwe n'est pas un pays touristique. Il y a plein de merveilles à découvrir ! s'exclama David.

_Je suis parfaitement d'accord.

_Le paysage est splendide, intervint Jade, mais la situation, notamment politique, puis à fortiori économique, est loin d'être propice. Le Zimbabwe est une ancienne colonie britannique. Il a une histoire riche et complexe. Les blancs s'y sont installés il y a quelques siècles, mais depuis l'Indépendance en 1965, bien des choses ont changé. Les blancs ont dû fuir.

_Mais certains sont restés, comme ma famille.

_Ou d'autres ont été assez fous pour y émigrer quand la situation était quasi désastreuse, comme mes parents, ajouta Jade.

_Après l'Indépendance, il y eut une guérilla terrible qui dura bien six ans, puis Robert Mugabe est apparu sur le devant de la scène. Pour notre plus grand plaisir, bien évidemment, déclara Kaylie avec ironie.

_Et en 87 il a été élu président de la République, indiqua Jade.

_Ouais, et les blancs qui étaient déjà de moins en moins nombreux ont carrément déguerpis face à son régime autoritaire. Mes parents n'ont pas supporté. Mais moi j'suis restée. C'est mon pays, Mugabe ne me le fera pas quitter.

_Moi, je suis arrivée quand j'avais 14 ans, mes parents ont décidé de venir ici en mission humanitaire. Au lieu de n'venir que quelques mois, ils s'y sont installés quelques années. Et à force, je me suis habituée. Et quand ils sont partis, je n'ai pas voulu les suivre. J'étais trop bien ici. J'avais Kaylie, sourit Jade.

_Ouais, se vanta cette dernière en bombant le torse. La seule et unique, héhé !

_Non mais c'est surtout que la crise économique de 2002 suite à une mauvaise réforme agraire a fait trop de mal.

_Peuh, bouda Kaylie. Trouve une excuse, vas-yyyy !

_Enfin bref, sourit Jade en levant des yeux blasés au ciel, nous voilà donc ici, à nous occuper d'un hôtel abandonné. Isazi, votre chauffeur, était le gardien avant. On a décidé de le garder. Et comme on l'a sorti de la misère, il nous est énormément reconnaissant. Et il nous adore.

_AHEUM ! Il t'adore, je dirais plutôt, la reprit Kaylie en sifflotant.

_N'importe quoi !

_Huhu, c'est à qui qu'il a proposé d'marier son fils ?

_Gna gna gna…

_T'es fiancée ? s'exclama Timo.

_Non. Et puis son gosse a treize ans, s't'eu plait.

_Ouais mais dans…

_Qui a faim ? demanda Jade à tue-tête, souhaitant taire le clapet de son amie le plus rapidement possible.

_Moi ! s'exclamèrent Frank et Jan sous les éclats de rire du reste du groupe.

[ … ]

_Jour 5_

Les garçons se plaisaient. Ils n'avaient pas à se plaindre et malgré les réticences du début, ils se sentaient à l'aise dans un tel environnement. Et les filles y étaient pour beaucoup. Jade cuisinait comme une déesse et leur confectionnait des festins de rois, ils étaient totalement libres de leurs mouvements, et grâce à Kaylie ils avaient déjà pu voir nombres de merveilles. Ils étaient tous – oui, tous, y compris Juri le réticent – enchantés, autant par leurs hôtesses que par le pays. Malgré les appréhensions des jeunes femmes, ils n'avaient pour le moment subi aucun désagrément dû au gouvernement, aux miliciens, ou aux peuples. Il fallait dire que l'hôtel était assez éloigné de tout, ce qui constituait plutôt un avantage.

Levés avec le soleil, ils profitaient chaque matin de la vue ahurissante que leur procurait le réveil de la savane. Et aujourd'hui ne dérogeait pas à la tradition. Encore tout empli des images enchanteresses de la veille, leurs rêves avaient été peuplé d'animaux tous plus extraordinaires les uns que les autres.

Le matin se résumait à de nombreuses activités ainsi qu'à d'innombrables rigolades entre eux et Jade, causées par la maladresse de David ou les idioties de Linke alors que la fin d'après-midi était constitué d'escapades dans la savane en compagnie de Kaylie et de ses incontournables histoires. Source de trésors pour l'imagination des Panik, la jeune femme leur contait les épopées des anciens et des colons, mais jamais les siennes, s'amusant de la curiosité acérée des garçons.

Après avoir été mis au courant de l'excursion du lendemain que leur réservaient les filles près de la rivière, les garçons partirent se coucher, peu rassurés de la réplique de Kaylie, comme quoi ils avaient besoin de force pour ne pas se faire happer par la gueule béante d'un crocodile. Et c'est sous les remontrances de Jade que Kaylie ricana en les regardant déglutir difficilement et se diriger fébrilement vers leurs chambres.

_Tu trouves ça drôle ? la réprimanda Jade.

_Franch'ment ? Ouais ! T'as vu comment Timo serrait les fesses ? C'est trop fort ! rigola-t-elle.

_Oh pauv' chou… Tu crains.

_Ouais, je sais ! Bon allez, j'vais m'pieuter. J'vais aller rêver de la peur monumentale qu'ils auront demain ! Surtout qu'y a pas de crocodiles là où on va ! ajouta-t-elle en explosant de rire.

Jade secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel, blasée du sadisme de son amie, un léger sourire contrastant aux lèvres. Elle partit se coucher à son tour en se disant que finalement, Kaylie n'avait pas tort : c'était bien drôle. Elle se changea et se glissa dans son lit avant de sombrer doucement dans les bras de Morphée.

Une heure plus tard, alors que tout l'hôtel dormait paisiblement, un cri effroyable retentit. Se réveillant en sursaut, Jade se releva précipitamment et ouvrit sa porte, ayant juste le temps d'apercevoir Kaylie disparaître au coin du couloir. Cette dernière, se fiant à son ouïe, ouvrit une porte d'une des chambres avec fracas, sagaie à la main, ne cédant aucunement à la panique. Ni à l'éclat de rire en voyant David dans les bras de Timo, tremblant comme un enfant. Les sens en alerte, Kaylie entra, scrutant toutefois l'obscurité du regard.

_Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-elle, toujours avec précaution.

Craintivement, David pointa son lit du doigt. Fronçant les sourcils, la jeune femme avança, sagaie levée, prête à l'attaque, et ôta le drap d'un geste vif. Et là, lovée au cœur du matelas se tenait une araignée. Avec dédain et un regard déconcertant, Kaylie la pointa du doigt à son tour pour être sûre que David lui parlait bien de l'animal. Le guitariste hocha vigoureusement la tête, apeuré. Lâchant un « j'hallucine » blasé, Kaylie baissa son arme et ouvrit la main pour que l'araignée s'y glisse en toute précaution. Le tout sous le regard à moitié défaillant de David qui couina et faillit tourner de l'œil, arrachant ainsi un sourire moqueur à sa sauveuse. La jeune femme ouvrit la fenêtre et laissa la bête s'échapper.

_Bah alors David, c'est pas la p'tite bête qui va manger la grosse, se moqua Kaylie.

_Attends, t'as vu la taille du monstre ! C'était pas une araignée, ça, c'était un rhinocéros mutant et poilu !

_C'est déjà poilu un rhinocéros, ricana Kaylie.

_Fuck ! C'était une araignée géante ! Non ! Pire que ça !

_Oh oui ! Au moins la taille d'une maison, railla-t-elle, bien partie sur sa lancée.

_Au moins ! Hey mais… Te fous pas d'ma gueule ! percuta David.

_Ca va ? demanda Jade en arrivant.

_Ouais. J'crois que David survivra, répondit Timo. Moi par contre c'est autre chose. Bouge de là, sac à merde, tu m'écrases !

_Même pas tu me sauverais d'la méssante araignée, bouda le guitariste.

_Bien sûr que si, mais pas si au final j'me fais écraser par un hippopotame !

_Han! lâcha David en un théâtral cri éhonté, et sous le rire de ses amis.

[ … ]

_Jour 6_

_Et des serpents ! Ch'uis sûr y a aussi des serpents terrifiants ! Le genre boa énorme à trois têtes que quand tu les coupes, elles repoussent !

_On est en Afrique, David, pas en Grèce, soupira Linke. C'est pas la même mythologie.

_Et pour la cent cinquante neuvième millièmes fois, tu ne crains rien ! déclara Jade.

_Ouais bah j'ai pas confiance, se renfrogna le guitariste avec une moue boudeuse.

_Voilà, on est arrivés, annonça à ce moment Kaylie en coupant le moteur. On finit à pied, comme d'hab. Vous vous souvenez de ce que j'ai dit ? leur demanda-t-elle ensuite sévèrement.

_Ne pas se curer le nez en public ! s'exclama fièrement Linke, qui reçut un coup sur le crâne de la part de son voisin, c'est-à-dire Juri.

_On reste bien silencieux, et on est sages, répéta angéliquement Frank.

_Surtout si on veut pas s'faire bouffer ! s'exclama Jan, obnubilé par cette idée.

_Han mais regarde-moi ce lèche-bottes, chuchota Timo à l'abri des oreilles de la conductrice en parlant de Frank, mettant volontairement de côté la paranoïa du DJ. Elle pue du cul sa technique de drague, peuh !

_Ta gueule, rumina le chanteur en le foudroyant du regard, craignant que la principale concernée n'entende un mot.

_Sortons, les enjoignit à ce moment Kaylie.

Ils s'exécutèrent, soulagés que tout ceci fut tombé dans l'oreille d'une sourde, et s'avancèrent prudemment, voyant de plus en plus nettement la fameuse rivière infestée de crocodiles tous plus féroces les uns que les autres – selon les dires de Kaylie. Ils trouvèrent un endroit ombragé grâce à de nombreux arbres et s'approchèrent, mais ils déchantèrent rapidement. A peine leurs sacs à terre qu'une vingtaine de singe surgirent pour les leur voler, emportant ainsi leurs chers pique-niques sous le rire émerveillé de Jade et les grimaces dégoutées et surprises des Panik.

_Nan mais revenez bande de charognards ! Espèce de sales babouins ! leur hurla Jan en lançant un poing menaçant en l'air.

_Mon… mon pique-nique… bégaya Frank, à l'agonie. J'vais mourir si j'mange pas, j'vais mouriiiiiir !

_Mais nan tu vas pas mouruter, déclara Kaylie en essayant de contenir tant bien que mal son rire. Et Jan, c'est pas des babouins, mais des vervets bleus ( ). J'aurais peut-être dû vous prévenir de faire attention à votre pique-nique, ils adoooooorent les manger ! Allez faites pas la tête, et admirez le fleuve plutôt !

Long de 2 750 kilomètres, le fleuve Zambèze ( ) délimitait la frontière entre le Zimbabwe et la Zambie. L'eau reflétait la clarté luminescente du soleil, les éblouissants et les stupéfiants par sa pureté. Craintivement, les garçons n'osaient pas s'approcher du bord, et ce fut donc avec consternation qu'ils virent Kaylie poser ses affaires et s'avancer légèrement vers ledit fleuve. Avec un clin d'œil malicieux pour Jade, elle s'enfonça dans l'eau. Jade leva les yeux au ciel, se demandant encore quelle idiotie avait bien pu inventer son amie. Les garçons, complètement inconscients de la supercherie, observèrent avec effarement Kaylie nager vers le centre du fleuve. Puis, brusquement, elle plongea. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, de nombreuses et longues secondes qui pétrifièrent de peur les Panik. Et, soudainement, la vérité les frappa.

_Un crocodile l'a happée ! Elle est en train d'se faire bouffer ! s'écria Jan.

Et comme pour certifier ses dires, l'eau eut quelques remous avant de s'immobiliser totalement, engloutissant sans vergognes la jeune femme. Scrutant le plat de l'eau d'un air démentiel, les garçons attendaient le moindre signe, le moindre remous leur indiquant la présence de Kaylie, mais rien n'apparaissait. La tension était à son comble, alors lorsqu'un bruit d'ailes leur parvint, ils sursautèrent et relevèrent d'un coup la tête pour voir un pélican s'envoler quelques mètres plus loin, gênés par leur présence.

_Elle est où ? Elle est où ? demanda fébrilement Frank.

_Oh mon Dieu elle est mourue ! On va tous moururer ! paniqua Jan. On va tous se faire bouffer comme des chacals !

_Jaaaaaaan ! s'exaspéra Linke.

_Quoi ? On dit des chacaux ?

_LA Y A QUELQUE CHOSE QU'A BOUGE ! hurla David en pointant l'eau du doigt.

Ils fixèrent de nouveau le fleuve, tendus, les sens en éveil, la sueur leur dégoulinant lentement le long du dos, légèrement penchés en avant, attendant encore et toujours un signe, un geste prouvant que Kaylie n'était pas morte.

Et, quelques mètres plus loin, profitant du fait qu'ils étaient extrêmement concentrés sur une autre partie du fleuve, un corps gracieux sortit des flots sans un bruit et revint vers eux, faisant un signe à Jade pour qu'elle se taise, ce qu'elle fit en réprimant un gloussement, soulagée de voir que la connerie de son amie ne l'avait pas trahie. Puis, se penchant à son tour, la jeune femme fixa l'eau aussi, et se tourna vers son voisin, c'est-à-dire David, pour lui demander ce qu'ils attendaient au juste.

_Le retour de Kaylie… KAYLIE ! cria-t-il ensuite en se rendant compte de sa présence.

_Elle est vivaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaante ! beugla Frank en l'écrasant contre son torse. Oh. Et mouillée aussi.

Kaylie explosa de rire, les abdos férocement mis à rude épreuve devant tant d'ingénuité de leur part.

_Putain mais c'est pas drôle ! T'aurais pu t'faire bouffer ! s'énerva Timo.

_Mais nan. Y a pas de crocodiles à c't endroit, articula-t-elle entre deux fous rire.

Les garçons s'immobilisèrent de stupéfaction, puis Jade laissa enfin libre cours à son euphorie et éclata de rire, ne supportant plus leurs têtes de nigauds.

_Attends, parce que ça veut dire qu'y en a ailleurs ? percuta finalement David.

_Oui mais tu ne crains rien, David, ne t'en fais pas, le rassura Jade. S'il y avait vraiment un quelconque danger, Kaylie ne vous aurait pas mené ici.

_Allez les mecs, leur sourit Kaylie, contrite. M'en voulez pas, et faites pas la gueule, z'êtes pas des monstres ! Quoique pour Juri, j'me pose des questions… ajouta-t-elle angéliquement avant de partir en courant vers le fleuve et d'y sauter joyeusement, rapidement pourchassée par un blond en colère.

_Tous à la flooooooooooooooootte ! s'écria à ce moment Timo en atterrissant, et rejoignant ses amis barbotant déjà dans l'eau, oubliant la menace crocodile, faisant confiance aux propos rassurants de Jade, et omettant la folie ahurissante de Kaylie.

[ … ]

_Ch'uis mouillé, bougonna Jan dans sa barbe.

_Naaaaaan, sans déconner ? Comment que c'est possible ? se moqua gentiment Kaylie.

_Ah, ah, rigole, rigole. Mais rigole de ce que tu rigoleras vers la fin.

_Très français, merci, très cher. Bon allez, magnez vous l'derch, on y est presque, et vous allez pas en croire vos yeux !

_Ch'uis sûr en fait y a rien du tout, bouda David. Comme pour les crocodiles, hein.

_Hey, allez, fais pas la tête, lui sourit Jade en se mettant à sa hauteur. Je te jure que ce n'est pas une blague. Et ce que tu vas voir, tu ne l'oublieras pas de sitôt, foi d'Jade !

_Mouais.

_Allez, fais un sourire s'il te plait.

_Bon bah rien que pour toi alors, hein.

_Oh merci, t'es trop mignon !

_Héhé, elle a dit qu'j'étais mignon, se vanta le guitariste en donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes du MC.

_Ouais, ouais, vite fait alors, hein ! Elle a dit aussi qu'c'était une blague ?

_Ta gueule, sale pisseux.

_Moi aussi je t'aime, ricana Timo.

_Putain mais on s'entend plus penser ! s'exclama à cet instant Linke.

_Parce que tu penses, toi ? le cassa Juri avec un sourire sadique.

_Gna, gna, gna. Kaylie, c'est quoi ce boucan ?

_Ca, c'est le bruit de milliers de litre d'eau qui se fait le plus bon kiffe du monde ! J'espère pour vous que vous avez le cœur attaché, parce que c'est à vous couper le souffle !

Et sans un mot de plus, ils arrivèrent au bord d'un gouffre. Se déversant en une cascade scintillante, les eaux du fleuve rejoignaient la terre quelques cent mètres plus bas en un bruit assourdissant et une illusion enchantante. Devant eux s'écoulaient dans toute leur splendeur, les chutes Victoria ( . ), reines de ces terres.

_Mon Dieu… s'extasia Timo. C'est magnifique…

_Vous savez quoi les mecs ? J'suis content d'être là, avec vous, déclara alors Frank quelques minutes plus tard, le regard perdu dans les sillons blanchâtres de l'écume du Zambèze.

[ … ]

_Jour 8_

_Chuuuuuuuuut ! Mais fais pas d'bruits, putain ! gronda Juri.

_Déstresse, t't'appelles pas Inès ! Pète un coup, mon chou, répondit Frank. J'ai mis la moitié d'un somnifère dans leur assiette à chacune.

_Quoi ? Mais t'es fou ! T'es sûr c'est pas dangereux ? demanda Linke.

_Certain.

_Ah ouais et imagine l'une des deux est allergique ! Si ça s'trouve on est des meurtriers !

_Calme-toi, Jan ! C'est pas parce qu'elles dorment qu'on doit quand même faire autant de bruits !

_Mais c'est pas grave vu qu'elles dormiront pour toujours ! Elles sont mooooooooooooooooor-…

Clac. La main de Timo atterrit sur la bouche de Jan, stoppant ainsi toutes litanies. Enervé, il les regarda.

_Vous arrêtez deux s'condes vos conneries ? Qui veut aller se baigner ?

_Moi ! murmurèrent avec véhémence ses amis.

_Alors vos gueules les mouettes, la terre est basse ! David ? l'appela ensuite son meilleur ami en fronçant les sourcils, étonné de ne pas l'entendre. Qu'est c'qu'y a, mec ?

_J'me sens un peu mal vis-à-vis des filles. J'suis sûr qu'elles nous auraient laissé y aller.

_Sûr ? Sûr comme quand t'es sûr qu'y a personne dans l'salon quand tu viens d'te lever et que tu descends prendre ton p'tit déj ? lui demanda sarcastiquement Linke.

_Roh c'est bon, j'pouvais pas savoir qu'y aura ta famille au grand complet chez nous aussi !

_Et ma grand-mère ! Ma pauvre grand-mère, tu t'rends compte du choc qu'elle a subi ?

_Mais chut vous deux, merde à la fin ! Ecoute, David, on prend des précautions, c'est pas la mort, t'inquiète ! Maintenant, c'est parti ! décréta le MC.

Et ainsi dit, ainsi fait. Cinq minutes plus tard, les garçons étaient dans la jeep – dont ils avaient chopé les clés dans la chambre de Kaylie – avec Juri au volant. Partis en catimini de l'hôtel à six heures du matin, ils s'en allaient au Zambèze vers des aventures aventureuses, encore plus palpitantes et plus intéressantes que jamais !

[ … ]

Roulant dans le soleil levant de cette chaude journée, les garçons suivaient scrupuleusement ce qui leur semblait être la bonne route. Mais ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est qu'ici, tous les chemins se ressemblent. Plus ils roulaient, moins ils reconnaissaient les alentours. Le soleil s'élevait lentement de plus en plus haut, signe que les heures passaient, mais le fleuve restait introuvable. Et au fur et à mesure, la tension montait, tout comme la chaleur et l'inquiétude.

_Bon Juri ! J'croyais que tu te souvenais de la route ! s'énerva David.

_Mais j'la suis, là ! Regarde, on était passés par là, j'reconnais l'arbre !

_Juri ? On est déjà passés par là tout à l'heure ! s'emporta Frank.

_Putain on est perdus !

_Mais nan Jan, on est pas perdus, le calma Timo.

_Bien sûr que si qu'on est perdus ! On va plus avoir d'essence bientôt ! Et si on meurt pas de chaud, ça sera de froid cette nuit ! Ou alors avec un peu de chance, on s'fera agresser par des lions férocement féroces ! Et z'avez entendu c'que Kaylie a dit ! C'est paaaaas des gros chats ! Ou bien si on s'fait pas déchiqueter, on s'fera attaquer par des rétrecisseurs de tête ! Ou des cannibales ! Y a plein d'cannibales ici, ils l'ont dit à la télé ! Vous savez pas c'qu'ils font, même vos pires cauchemars, c'est des chatouilles comparés aux cannibales ! Moi ch'uis pas comestible ! Ou alors on verra les djinns de la nuit qui vont v'nir nous assassiner ! Mais dans tous les cas, on va tous mouriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir ! pleurnicha-t-il.

_Jan ? Ta gueule pour voir ? Voilà, j'me disais bien, c'est mieux. Petit un : les djinns, c'est pas en Afrique noire, lui dit David.

_Et, euuuh ?... Petit deux ? demanda Timo en voyant que le guitariste n'ajoutait rien de plus.

_Y a pas d'petits deux. On va tous mouriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir !

_Ok alors moi j'propose on…

_On sacrifie Jan et on s'barre en courant dès que quelque chose approche ! s'exclama Frank, coupant ainsi la parole à Juri.

_Nan mais ça va pas la tête, s'écria la voix hystérique du DJ.

_La ferme ! gronda Juri. Personne ne sacrifie personne, ok ? Je disais donc avant qu'un imbécile m'interrompe, reprit-il en lançant un regard noir à Frank, j'propose on s'arrête et on attend, ok ?

_Ouais ! Et p't-être que les secours nous retrouveront, hasarda David.

_Ou si c'est pas eux, ça sera les bêtes et les cannibales, et dans tous les cas, on s'fera bouffer ! beugla Jan.

_Mais arrêtez avec ça ! les sermonna Timo. On peut pas s'faire bouffer !

_Ah ouais et pourquoi ?

_Linke, David et Juri ont trop de ch'veux, Franky est pas rasé, Jan pue d'la bouche.

_Hey !

_Et toi ? demanda David en arquant un sourcil.

_Moi ? Mais ch'uis trop beau voyons, se vanta le MC.

Silence. Les garçons s'entre-regardèrent puis s'écrièrent d'une même voix :

_On va tous mouriiiiiiiiiiiir !

_Bon, très bien, reprit David. Faut agir méthodiquement. Est-ce qu'on a des vivres ? Des couvertures ? Des armes ?

Et ainsi les garçons quittèrent l'habitacle de la voiture pour faire l'inventaire du coffre. Le fusil et la sagaie avaient disparu, rangés comme d'habitude par les bons soins de Kaylie. Il y avait une seule couverture élimée qui faisait plutôt office de tapis qu'autre chose, un bidon vide qui sentait l'essence, et c'était tout. La jeep n'avait pas été préparée à un quelconque voyage, et le besoin s'en ressentait. Comme tous les soirs, Kaylie avait pris la précaution de tout ranger, en prévoyance d'un éventuel vol de voiture. Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, ça se retournait contre les garçons.

_Faut trouver un arbre, les mecs, sinon on va pécho une insolation…

Tous acquiescèrent, Frank avait raison. Ils remontèrent donc dans la voiture et Juri parvint à retrouver l'arbre calciné de tout à l'heure. A moitié mort et n'offrant qu'une mince voire très maigre protection, les Panik le regardèrent tristement mais s'installèrent tout de même près de lui. Assis à même le sol, la poussière, la fatigue et la crainte vrillaient leurs traits. Plus le temps passait et plus le soleil tapait sur leurs têtes dévêtues. Alors qu'ils commençaient à croire qu'ici se terminerait leur vie de rockstar, David crut avoir une hallucination. Il sortit tant bien que mal de sa léthargie somnolente et bouscula les autres. Tendant ensuite un doigt tremblotant vers l'ombre droit devant eux, ils attendirent, sourcils froncés. Assoiffés, affamés et fatigués, ils n'avaient même pas la force de se lever et encore moins la présence d'esprit de se défendre.

C'est donc abattus qu'ils attendirent l'arrivée de leur exécuteur. Grand, la peau noire comme l'ébène et vêtu d'une sorte de robe rouge, il tenait à la main une épée du même genre que celle de Kaylie. Il avançait à grandes foulées dans leur direction, le soleil tapant sur son crâne chauve ne semblait pas le moins du monde le déranger. La chaleur n'avait apparemment aucun effet sur lui, ce qui réconforta les garçons dans leur hypothèse : c'était un cannibale de l'autre monde qui avait été assassiné par un lion. Certains qu'ils allaient tous mourir, ils gémirent et eurent à peine la force de se rapprocher les uns des autres.

Ainsi finirent les Panik, assassinés sauvagement par un seul homme – cannibale qui plus est ! – dans la savane déserte d'un pays inconnu et lointain. Voilà ce que diraient les journaux occidentaux lorsqu'ils apprendront la mort des six musiciens. Ils n'osaient imaginer la vague de suicide qu'engendrait l'annonce de leur décès dans la marée humaine que constituaient leurs fans. C'en était fini d'eux.

Finalement, l'africain s'arrêta à quelques pas d'eux, regarda leur état déplorable, jeta un œil à la voiture, et sourit, faisant apparaître ses dents blanches dans la nuit qui commençait à tomber. Apeurés, croyant vraiment à une apparition maléfique, les garçons écarquillèrent les yeux et tournèrent de l'œil héroïquement en un synchronisme parfait.

[ … ]

_Jour 9_

Entrant sur la pointe des pieds dans la chambre du DJ et du bassiste, un sourire sadique étira ses lèvres en une mimique satanique. S'efforçant le plus possible de faire le moins de bruit, elle se retourna et lança un regard démoniaque de méchanceté à son amie. Cette dernière lui rendit un sourire crispé, désolée d'avoir percuté la commode, ravalant sa grimace de douleur. Arrivées chacune d'un côté du lit de Jan, elles s'entretinrent à voix basse.

_Tu crois que ça se mange ?

_Je pense.

_Et comment ça se fait cuire à ton avis ?

_Et bien je vais faire comme d'habitude. J'enlève la peau, j'ouvre le ventre, j'enlève les entrailles, je sépare les organes mangeables tels que le foie ou l'estomac, je…

Déglutissant difficilement, le DJ n'osa pas ouvrir un œil, les entrailles nouées par la peur. Ils allaient vraiment se faire manger, il le criait haut et fort depuis le début mais personne ne l'avait écouté, personne ne l'avait cru, comme toujours. Il se doutait que Kaylie était une psychopathe, ça aussi il l'avait dit, mais là encore tout le monde se fichait de son avis. Il était seul au monde. Et il allait finir dévoré par des cannibales. Lui qui pensait que Jade était quelqu'un de bien allait être avalé par sa bouche angélique.

Il ferma les yeux le plus fortement possible. L'africain avait été engagé pour les retrouver, il les avait ramené à l'hôtel et les voilà dans leurs lits à l'apparence douillette et soyeuse. Il n'y avait pas cru lorsqu'on lui avait annoncé que l'africain n'était pas là pour les manger. Et il n'y croyait toujours pas, toute cette histoire était trop abracadabrante. Il s'était cru mourir hier au soir, mais il pressentait toutefois que sa fin était belle et bien proche.

Kaylie et Jade voulaient qu'ils aient l'impression d'être sains et saufs afin de les amadouer, de les attendrir, et de les assassiner sauvagement. Il avait vu clair dans leur jeu. C'était pour ça qu'ils avaient pu partir aussi facilement en direction d'un fleuve qu'ils n'avaient jamais trouvé. C'était pour ça qu'elles semblaient si sympathiques. Ce n'était que chimères, mensonges et trahisons. Ils étaient perdus. Ils allaient mourir dans les pires souffrances dans un coin désolé, inconnu du reste du monde, sans revoir ses amis, sans dire à ses parents qu'ils les aimaient. Il allait mourir sans avoir eu la possibilité de connaître la femme de sa vie, ni même d'avoir de chien à lui. C'était horrible.

Mais il ne se laisserait pas faire ! Puisqu'il allait mourir dans tous les cas, il sera brave et courageux, et il se battra avec la hargne du désespoir ! C'est donc investi d'un regain d'espoir qu'il osa ouvrir les yeux. Pour plonger dans un océan de ténèbres. A quelques centimètres seulement de son visage se tenait Kaylie, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Il tressaillit de peur, toutes ses bonnes résolutions de courage et de combat s'évanouissant en une seconde, et referma fermement ses paupières, comme pour effacer ce qu'il venait de voir, et faire croire que Morphée ne l'avait toujours pas relâché, le gardant jalousement entre ses bras.

Malheureusement pour lui, Kaylie était loin d'être née de la dernière pluie, et elle avait parfaitement bien vu qu'il était éveillé. C'est donc avec un sourire que Jan imagina précisément sadique et salivant qu'il l'entendit l'interpeller.

_Ah bah t'es réveillé, gros ! T'es le dernier, on commençait à se poser des questions.

_Qu-… Quoi ? ânonna-t-il.

_Les autres t'attendent dans la cuisine, lui indiqua Jade en souriant.

_Dans… dans la cuisine ? bégaya Jan en écarquillant les yeux d'horreur, imaginant ses amis pendus au plafond comme des cochons, se vidant de leur sang, les trippes à l'air.

Le visage de Kaylie se fendit d'un sourire en une mimique de compréhension et une lueur noire de luminosité apparut dans ses yeux.

_Jan, de quoi tu flippes ? Si j'avais voulu vous tuer, j'l'aurais fait depuis longtemps, en cas où t'avais pas remarqué, j'ai eu mille et une occasions de le faire. Mais t'es pas mouru, Jan, t'es pas mouru. Alors pète un coup et sors de ce lit, t'es ridicule. J'te signale que c'est grâce à moi que Manyoro vous a retrouvé. Alors à ton avis, je suis toujours une psychopathe qui n'a qu'un but : vous assassinez dans votre sommeil ?

Un moment de flottement passa avant que Jan n'ouvre de nouveau la bouche en un paradoxe total de ces précédentes sombres pensées pour laisser échapper un « mon héroïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïne ! » tonitruant qui fit éclater de rire les filles.

[ … ]

_Jour 10 _

Ce matin-là, quand Frank se leva, il avait le moral dans les chaussettes. Il rejoignit Juri et Timo dans la cuisine en trainant des pieds. C'était le jour fatidique. Le jour qu'il redoutait. Le jour qu'il ne souhaitait pas. Il se laissa tomber sur la chaise, l'air accablé. Juri lui adressa un petit sourire compatissant, seul réconfort qu'il était capable de lui administrer dans la mesure où il était dans le même état d'âme que le chanteur. Car oui, bien qu'il n'ait pas voulu mettre un seul orteil dans cet avion dix jours auparavant, il ne voulait cette fois-ci plus quitter le pays.

Au fil des minutes, ils furent rejoints par David, Linke et Jan. Mais contrairement aux jours précédents, le silence était de mise et l'ambiance était morose. C'était le jour fatidique. Et ils étaient seuls. Au sens propre : Kaylie et Jade étaient absentes. Ils se débrouillèrent donc et déjeunèrent tant bien que mal, personne n'étant là pour leur préparer leurs petits déjeuners et leur indiquer l'emplacement des objets adéquats.

C'est ensuite la mort dans l'âme qu'ils s'apprêtèrent, sans aucune précipitation enjouée, à se préparer en se dirigeant vers leurs chambres. Pour ce faire, ils passèrent par le couloir et au bout de ce dernier, éclairée par la lumière du soleil dans son dos, Jade leur sourit.

_Bah alors ! Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? Dépêchez-vous, on vous attend ! les hâta-t-elle avec engouement avant de tourner les talons.

Les Panik échangèrent un regard surpris et cinq minutes plus tard, ils étaient dehors, une lueur d'incompréhension dans leurs yeux, après s'être hâtés, amenés par la curiosité.

_Speedez-vous le derch, les gros ! les pressa Kaylie, lumineuse, au volant de la jeep.

Sans comprendre, les garçons grimpèrent, s'entassant les uns sur les autres avant que la jeep s'enfonce dans la savane à vive allure, le vent fouettant joyeusement leurs visages.

_Où allons-nous ? demanda David.

_Surpriiiiiise, chantonna Jade.

Et avec un sourire, elle cligna de l'œil avant de se ravir de la présence du soleil brûlant sur sa peau. Les garçons froncèrent les sourcils. Leur avion arrivait dans trois heures, et les voilà partis dans une aventure inconnue alors qu'ils avaient trente minutes de route jusqu'à l'aéroport, qu'ils devaient enregistrer leurs bagages, et surtout embarquer ! C'était quasi mission impossible, et ils craignaient de rater leur avion. Ce qui, ils l'avouaient, ne les gênait pas plus que ça. Mais le problème restait qu'ils avaient des obligations professionnelles la semaine prochaine. Les vacances ne pouvaient pas durer éternellement – malheureusement pour eux, ils n'auraient pas dit non !

Un quart d'heure plus tard cependant, leurs visages s'illuminèrent et se fendirent en un large sourire. Ils venaient de reconnaître l'endroit. Kaylie coupa le moteur et se retourna vers eux, tout sourire aussi, une étincelle de malice dans le regard. Et face à cette attention, ils surent que la jeune femme allait aussi leur manquer, au même titre que la douceur chaleureuse de Jade.

_Une dernière petite tête, ça vous dit ?

[ … ]

_On va rater l'avion, mon Dieu, on va rater l'avion !

_Mais nan, gros, soupira Kaylie en levant rapidement les yeux au ciel avant de les reposer avec prudence sur la route.

_Ne vous en faites pas, vous serez à l'heure, leur sourit Jade.

_Le temps qu'on passe à l'hôtel, c'est mort, on va le rater ! protesta Timo.

_Hey mais… Pourquoi qu'on y va pas à l'hôtel d'ailleurs ? s'écria avec effarement Frank.

_Héhé… On a tout prévu, les rassura Kaylie. Vouez-nous un culte, nous sommes des Déesses ! Vous allez nous adorer ! Hm, j'conduis, maugréa-t-elle ensuite en voyant les regards bizarres des garçons.

_Isazi s'occupe de tout, déclara Jade en laissant Kaylie dans son délire. Il a déjà enregistré vos bagages, qui sont déjà dans la soute. Il ne manque plus que vous.

_Cool ! se réjouit Linke.

_Alors on le ratera pas ? demanda Jan d'une petite voix.

_Non, le rassura Jade avec un sourire.

_Oh…

_Cache ta joie surtout, ma poule ! rigola Kaylie.

Cinq minutes plus tard, la jeune femme se gara en double file en une manœuvre rapide et bâclée qui lui valut nombres de protestations et de klaxons. Ils descendirent en trombe du véhicule, Kaylie s'attardant afin de faire rager encore plus les autres automobilistes en leur tirant puérilement la langue, et se précipita ensuite dans l'aéroport à la suite des désormais amis qui avaient carrément pris la poudre d'escampette. Les cherchant rageusement durant de longues minutes, elle décida de sortir les grands moyens et monta sur le comptoir d'un des accueils de l'aéroport, n'ayant cure des cris éhontés de la dame, qui ameuta assez naturellement la sécurité. En voyant arriver les singes-vigils, Kaylie sauta à pied joint et se propulsa vers ses amis qu'elle avait réussi à repérer, slalomant entre les touristes pour semer ses poursuivants, ce qu'elle parvint assez facilement à faire. Vingt minutes plus tard, les garçons étaient finalement enregistrés, sans qu'un imprévu ne leur tombe dessus, sur le point d'embarquer – ignorant totalement la péripétie de la directrice de l'hôtel, qui s'était d'ailleurs bien gardé de leur en faire part, restant toutefois sur ses gardes en cas où les vigils reviendraient à l'attaque.

Le cœur serré, les garçons se tournèrent alors vers leurs hôtesses dan l'optique de les saluer une dernière fois avant de s'en aller, puisque l'heure des adieux était arrivée. Gauches et ne sachant comment agir, ils soupirèrent de soulagement lorsque Kaylie prit la parole – soulagement étant un grand mot, surtout après avoir entendu les premières syllabes s'échappant de la bouche empoissonnée de la jeune femme. Même ses piques acerbes allaient leur manquer, bien qu'ils ne se connaissent que depuis une dizaine de jours. Comme quoi la savane, le danger, l'aventure, et surtout les illusions d'Indiana Jones pouvaient rapprocher les gens.

_Bon allez, bande de gros ! Déguerpissez au lieu d'enraciner comme des imbéciles, z'allez rater votre cher et tendre avion. Et j'vous en voudrai d'avoir eu un PV pour rien.

_Merci Kaylie pour ton légendaire tact, soupira Jade en levant les yeux au ciel.

_De rien ! répondit avec engouement son amie.

_Vous êtes cons, rigola légèrement Timo.

_C'est le plus beau compliment du monde, merci !

_Les passagers en partance pour le vol 15859 direction l'Allemagne sont priés d'embarquer.

_Bon. Bah pas l'choix, hein, soupira Juri en abaissant les épaules.

_Alleeeeeeez ! Viiiite ! Sinon z'allez dire que c'est d'notre faute si vous avez raté vot' avion !

_Vous savez quoi ?

Devant le sourire immense de Frank, les filles froncèrent les sourcils, suspicieuses. Quelle pouvait être la nouvelle idiotie qu'il allait leur sortir ? Après avoir échangé un regard entendu avec le reste du groupe, le chanteur reprit, plus sûr de lui que jamais, sans se départir de son sourire d'imbécile heureux.

_Agrandissez votre hôtel, mesmouasselles, parce que quand on reviendra, ça sera pour beaucoup plus longtemps !

_Ouaiiiiiiiis ! s'écria David, guilleret. Sauf si y a encore des araignées, ajouta-t-il quelques secondes plus tard en pleurnichant, ce qui provoqua le rire de toute l'assemblée.

Mais tout au fond d'eux, les garçons savaient qu'araignées ou pas, cannibales ou pas, ils étaient certains d'une chose, après avoir gouté à ce bout de Paradis et à la chaleur rafraichissante des filles, ils ne pouvaient plus s'en passer et reviendraient indubitablement passer de nouvelles vacances dans ce pays tordu qu'est le Zimbabwe, promesses de merveilles et d'aventures !


End file.
